Pequeño mundo
by Dhangerina
Summary: El desear una vida y romance de película, aunque eso implique la muerte, lo vale completamente.
1. Una vida semiperfecta

La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es con motivos de ocio sin fines de lucro.

No pude creer el hecho de que tuve que cambiar prácticamente todo el clímax original, pero ahora si esta mucho mejor. En este momento está completa, soy una fiel creyente de que el dejar a un pobre lector picado mientras que uno como autor no actualice en sabe cual vida, es un verdadero crimen.

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

_Aclaración:_ He leído demasiados fics para saber que no estoy cometiendo ningún tipo de plagio. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia.

_Aclaración: _La historia tiene una narración polifónica, así que puede estar narrando un personaje o yo misma, traté de que la narración sea lo más obvia posible.

Perdonen si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía, soy muy distraída.

* * *

Pequeño mundo

Un día como todos los demás, levantarse todos los días para realizar una vida rutinaria. La alarma pregrabada suena, una música de ambiente con el volumen alto hace que sea tan molesto. La apago sin salir aún de la cama, ya que algo me hizo estar pensativo.

—_Ese sueño otra vez_.

Aquel recuerdo de hace diez años, no por la tragedia acontecida, más bien por el encuentro con esa misteriosa chica que hasta hoy, no he vuelto a ver.

Madara Uchiha, presidente corporativo de la empresa que yo mismo fundé, Akatsuki, reconocida entre las cinco más importantes del mundo, teniendo todo lo que quiera, con la excepción de una compañera, no es como si no tuviera la capacidad de conocer a una hermosa morena, pero se ha vuelto tedioso, quiero una buena mujer con quien formar una familia, que no ha sido ninguna de las tantas que he conocido.

Desganado me preparo para salir. Me dirijo a garaje, no me dan ganas de sacar ningún auto, prefiero caminar. Ya en el jardín cerca de mí edificio, me paré a retomar los recuerdos que ahí habían ocurrido.

.

_(FlashBack)_

_Estaba triste, pero yo ya había madurado hace tiempo como para darme cuenta de que ahora, todo estaba en mis manos._

_Fue un accidente espantoso, nosotros cuatro tuvimos la suerte de no estar en el mismo avión. Las imágenes eran macabras, apenas mi hermano y yo pudimos soportar el identificar a todos los cadáveres, mis sobrinos Itachi y Sasuke aún eran muy pequeños. Ahora tendría su custodia y las riendas de la empresa familiar. No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez si en un sector pero no aún como presidente corporativo, el no tener a mi familia completa no me daban ganas de seguir adelante._

_Fue entonces cuando la conocí, una chica de rubio cabello largo y ojos azules que se encontraba en la orilla del puente. A pesar de nunca haberla visto antes, tuvimos una plática acerca de la mentalidad y de lo importante que es la familia que nos queda, ya que yo, comencé a hablar al aire. Algo que influyó en mi vida y que fue el primer impulso para llegar a la posición en la que me encuentro._

_ (Final de FlashBack)_

Aunque nunca intenté volver a encontrarla, siempre me pregunte si esa niña había sido tal vez, sólo una ilusión de mi mente.

…

En algún otro lado de la ciudad, en el penúltimo piso de un enorme departamento, se encontraba una chica rubia tal vez disfrutando aún del quinto sueño. Cuando de repente, una mujer de apariencia amenazante entró lista para arruinar el lindo sueño. Una mujer de ojos violeta y largo cabello de plata, un cuerpo bastante desproporcionado y un rostro que aparenta menos años de los que tiene.

— ¡Joder Deidara! ¿Cuánto más piensas dormir? ¡Levántate ahora mismo o te haré despertar de una vez tirándote por el escapa incendios!—.Dijo furiosa la histérica mujer de mirada aterradora.

Y por obvia reacción, la chica de coleta despeinada en un microsegundo se posicionó en la cama para dar su contestación, la rutina de todos los días hasta en fines de semana.

— ¡Por lo visto, hasta este momento! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas yo también pago impuestos y puedo estarme aquí hasta que se me da la gana, o hasta que un hombre toque la puerta y te pida matrimonio, lo cual será con suerte en tu siguiente vida!

— ¡REPITE ESO DE NUEVO Y JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDECIRÁ! —.Contestó alterada y muy ofendida, dispuesta a clavarle el cuchillo que traía consigo.

No pudo evitar gritar ardiendo en llamas, y de coraje también, se perfectamente que odia que le recuerde que ya cumplió la "edad máxima" y aún no tiene esposo, seguramente porque cualquiera se espantaría al saber que es una jashinista, sin importar ese enorme, pero envidiable cuerpo desproporcionado que se carga. —Oh si claro~ —.Corrí para encerrarme en el baño y no escuchar los regaños de Hidan, que tendrá que parar en seco al darse cuenta de la hora que es para tener que arrastrar su alma al trabajo, mientras yo salgo sin prisa para el instituto.

Las peleas que tengo con mi hermana Hidan nunca son en serio, ambas somos ya adultas y aunque del todo no nos guste, solo nos tenemos a nosotras.

Deidara, veintidós años, a punto de terminar la carrera de Administración, con una vida muy activa y original, la mejor amiga que pueda tener, una doble vida como cantante sin disquera, el respaldo de la empresa familiar, y el novio más dulce y lindo que pueda alguien tener.

Hidan no es tal vez la más linda, pero es la hermana más cool que hay, algo desquiciada, extrovertida, intimidante, grosera, escandalosa, descuidada, impulsiva, boba, gritona y exhibicionista, pero la mejor consejera, amiga, madre, maquillista, guardaespaldas y abogada, ya que es el segundo centro comercial del que me echan y una visita más a la delegación y tal vez no consiga pagar la fianza ni hipotecando la empresa, últimamente mi abuelo me ha reprochado mucho eso.

Y a pesar de no venir de la misma madre, compartimos un horrible pasado. La madre de Hidan, como ella me ha contado, era la mejor prostituta y teibolera que había a diez kilómetros de radio, fue por eso tal vez que papá no pudo con ello, sin contar que era jashinista, una religión milenaria catalogada como abominable, ya que tenía un precepto de la masacre total fuera de sus integrantes para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Después quedó solo como sectas que admiran a un tal Jashin, y provocarse dolor como una señal de ofrenda a su dios. Su madre era muy devota, hasta que un mal cálculo en la penetración de su cuerpo le provocó la perforación de su corazón. Después de eso, al parecer Hidan solo ha cumplido uno de sus dos encargos: Ser una desquiciada, ya que la palabra esposo sigue siendo hasta ahora un taboo.

Mi madre por otro lado, era una cantante local muy admirada, conoció a papá poco después de que muriera la madre de Hidan. Papá siempre me decía que era su viva imagen, una adorable persona, y por el otro lado, igual de temperamental, pero mamá amaba esas cosas de mí. Hasta que un día, nuestros padres salieron a cenar con otra pareja de empresarios y un accidente de auto les costó la vida.

Ahora mi abuelo regresó a encargarse de todo, y yo pronto ocuparé su puesto, si es que claro, me lo permite.

Como ya iba tarde como siempre, salí corriendo topándome con Itachi, que al parecer me esperaba para irnos juntas en taxi.

—Llegas tarde—.Dijo sin emociones una linda chica de cabello oscuro, mirada cansada e inexpresiva mirada.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida, y… hoy no tengo para pagar el taxi, jeje—responde divertida.

—No te apures, yo lo pago.

— ¿En serio? Oh, gracias itachita.

—No, no me digas así.

Bajó la cabeza, aunque nunca me lo dirá, le parece tierno que la llamen así.

Realmente nadie conoce a Itachi como yo, todos creen que es alguien fría, seca, amargada y presumida, pero pocos saben que hace diez años perdió a casi toda su familia. Es alguien seria e inexpresiva, pero tierna, noble e inteligente, mi conciencia y ángel guardián, y tiene un lado que me ha costado mucho sacarle: muchas veces ella es la que planea las bromas pesadas, es muy buena para mentir y escabullirse, y lo más importante, es la diosa de la guitarra eléctrica, también tiene bonita voz aunque no le gusta mucho cantar, adicta a los dulces y algo vanidosa.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo Itachi, Konan y yo ya elegimos los atuendos para la próxima tocada en el centro comercial.

— ¿Te refieres a esas lolitas ligeramente vulgares y que casualmente el mío es el único con la espalda descubierta? Porque entonces sí y ni muerta voy a ponerme eso.

_—Fue más corrido de lo que pensé que contestaría. _¡Maldición, de seguro Konan ya te lo mostró! Vamos Itachi, te verás muy linda, además con ese atuendo te verás genial en tus solos de guitarra, además no es vulgar.

—No lo había pensado así, es solo que en estos días estoy quedándome en casa de mi tío y no quisiera que me viera así.

— ¿O será que no quieres que Kisame sea el que te vea así~?—.En eso estaba jugando, Itachi lo ve como un amigo pero a excepción de ella, todo el mundo sabe que se muere por poder verla aunque sea un segundo al día, es una muy buena persona y haría muchas cosas por Itachi, además de que se ven muy lindos siempre juntos.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? Kisame y yo, solo somos amigos.

—Lo obvio, lo obvio Itachi—.En estos casos prefiero evitar su profunda mirada. De miedo.

.

Me quedé observándola solo un poco más, desde hace tiempo comenzaba a tomar en serio todas esas indirectas, pero por más que lo veía, creía imposible que Kisame sintiera eso por mí.

…

Cuando llegamos cada quien se fue por su lado, yo por mi parte, iría a encontrarme con Sasori para irnos juntos a la clase de Arte. Para mí es una persona maravillosa y el mejor novio que pudiera tener, aunque nuestros gustos por el arte sean completamente opuestos, nos atrajimos mutuamente por el simple hecho de apreciarlo. Nos conocimos desde el bachiller y me pareció un chico encantador. Nunca olvidaré el día en que nos besamos por primera vez mientras trabajamos en nuestro proyecto, un enorme mural que le falta muy poco para ser terminado.

Cuando acabó la sesión, Sasori comenzó a hablar.

—Vámonos, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Gracias…Sasori no Danna—. No pronunciamos ninguna otra palabra hasta llegar a mi departamento.

—Tú y ese decir que soy tu maestro, de alguna manera me agrada aunque no lo sea…quiero que vayas mañana a mi casa a cenar.

— ¿Eh? Claro, ahí estaré.

—No vemos.

Después de besarme como una señal de despedida, vi como se iba a gran velocidad en su motocicleta. Aunque era algo cortado en sus palabras, me sentía feliz de estar con él, pero seis años de noviazgo me hicieron querer ya subir al siguiente nivel. Ya estábamos en la época en que las mujeres son las que algunas veces toman la iniciativa. Estaba segura de ello, sabía que Sasori también lo estaría.

* * *

_Aclaración:_ Si, esto es un Gender Bender, que significa dobladora de género, o sea que el género se les cambia a algunos personajes.

_Aclaración: _En esta historia Deidara y Hidan son medias hermanas.

_Aclaración_: Deidara e Itachi son las mejores amigas.

_Aclaración_: Preferí subirle a Deidara más años, Sasori e Itachi tienen también la misma edad.

Reviews?

Reviews?


	2. Hidan y Kakuzu

La serie de Naruto es propiedad única y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es por motivos de ocio sin fines de lucro. Habrá también KakuHida, menos desarrollado pero igual de lindo.

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

* * *

De nuevo otro sueño que me apedrea. Tres mujeres con las que casi pude cometer un gran error. Ahora que lo pienso, no debería de exponer tanto mi posición social…no…precisamente mi dinero y el ser tan buen amante es la trampa en la que todas caen, y lo que me hace no seguir con esa relación.

La primera fue una hermosa brasileña llamada Victoria, una morena muy linda. Fue una conquista indirecta por parte de los dos, hasta que al final la arrastré a mi habitación del hotel. Pero no, desde el principio fue solo por mi traje costoso y compañeros inversionistas.

La segunda, era la secretaria de una compañía con quien me interesaba un trato, llamada Azumi. Como era familiar directa del dueño de la empresa, digamos que fue suficiente solo cerrar el trato con ella. Igual, sólo le interesaba un mejor salario.

La tercera se llama Sakura. Fue una conquista más casual ya que la conocí en un bar no muy lejos de aquí, a cortesía de mi socio Zetsu, que me convenció de ir. Lo mismo.

Todas caían por el interés. Vagamente pensé si algún día esas tres mujeres se encontrarían, negué con la cabeza al imaginarme semejante cosa, no es que me preocupe, no es que me importe, de todas maneras, el mundo es demasiado grande.

Después del trabajo, regreso a casa como si nada, la calle estaba sola pero me detengo por el semáforo, reviso la bandeja de mi celular cuando algo más llama mi atención. Volteo a mi derecha para ver pasar a una chica rubia de mirada azul, ella al igual que yo voltea para tener en lo que fue un instante un choque de miradas, corto y no significo nada.

…..

La noche pasó rápido, le dije a Hidan que no llegaría a dormir esa noche, creí que mi vestido era bastante provocativo pero lo suficientemente discreto para no ser obvio. Siempre se mostró como un caballero ante mí, terminamos de cenar y vimos un rato la televisión. Sasori parecía calmado, pero yo lo único que veía era que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, si lo siguiente no funciona, iba a tener que hacerlo de otra manera.

—Sasori…

— ¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo?

Apagó el televisor, pero no significaba nada, sólo era para prestarme más atención—. Ya terminó el programa, deberíamos comenzar a ser algo más entretenido— me senté sobre él y besé su cuello—. ¿No crees?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

— ¿No adivinas, Sasori no Danna, uhn? —Me acosté sobre él y comenzar a besarlo.

—No…

—Hemos sido novios por mucho tiempo, ya deberíamos subir al siguiente nivel.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme Deidara?

Comenzaba a inquietarse, no sé si de verdad se estaba haciendo el tonto—. ¿Deidara? Déjate de tonterías, quiero que me hagas tuya, eso es lo que quiero.

—Haber espera, ¿Qué tu qué? —reacciona preocupado.

Hasta ahí, al parecer el pedir de buena manera no se aplica a esta situación, lo siguiente no podía fallar, solté mi cabello con sensualidad y después fue desabrocharme el vestido, que lo dejó sin habla. Lo siguiente fue besarnos apasionadamente, mientras yo me disponía a desabrochar su camisa, no tardó mucho en dejar de abrazarme, supuse que ya no habría marcha atrás, pero no fue así.

— ¡No! Deidara espera, por favor.

—Ahora que, ¿no te gusta? —Las primeras palabras fueron de fastidio y las siguientes de duda apachurrada, no podía ponerme mis moños cuando la situación iba mal.

—No, es solo que, no se…estas preciosa, y te quiero en serio, pero, aún no…—hablaba nervioso.

—Sasori tranquilo…entiendo, no te preocupes por eso, algún día tal vez será.

—Deidara, lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, si hubiera sido yo, también hubiera querido tiempo.

—Soy un idiota…

—Shhh…—Ya no importaba, bastaba con que siguiera ahí, pero ese ¿"te quiero"?, realmente esperaba otra frase de su parte—.Te amo, Sasori no Danna.

Tardó unos segundos en responder lo mismo, después de eso no paramos de besarnos hasta que el sueño nos derrotó, si lo veía de la forma más optimista posible, eso fue un progreso, ¿o no?

….

Al amanecer, la acompañe hasta afuera del edificio, viéndola partir. Eso de había salido de control, sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que ella quisiera avanzar, pero en ese momento no pude atreverme a decirle la verdadera razón por la cual no quise subir a más.

...

Mí día de descanso, ese día iría a un bar con una amiga, a pesar de que me había avisado, ya pasan de las ocho y aún no regresa, esto ameritaba un buen regaño. La puerta se abrió y me sorprendí al ver que Deidara no trató de entrar sin hacer ruido.

—Por lo visto si no llegaste a dormir—comienza a hablar de una manera seria.

— ¿Qué? A si… perdón por la tardanza—cierra la puerta desganada.

— ¿Y bie~n, Deidara? —Se acerca a Deidara emocionada— ¿Eres la próxima señora de Akasuna?

—Esteee~, no lo sé aún, tal vez más adelante.

— ¿Jeee? ¿Cómo de que no sabes? Eso ya debió ser la garantía, ¿o me vas a decir que nunca ha sido una relación seria eh? ¿Eh?... ¿EH? —pregunta con impaciencia.

— ¡Si lo ha sido Hidan!, es solo que…

— ¿Qué? ¡QUE!

—No lo hicimos, Sasori no…

— ¿! NO! ¿¡Pues que se ha creído ese niño! ¡No tenemos toda la vida antes de que los encantos se nos vayan!

— ¿Lo estás diciendo por mí verdad?

—Claro que si, pues el novio es t-¡Oye! ¿Qué me quisiste decir, Joder? —.Me hizo sentir vieja, maldita mocosa.

—NAAAADA, nada, shhh—. Estaba algo deprimida como para discutir.

— ¿Entonces Sasori no quiso?

—No, dijo que aún no se sentía listo.

—Pfft… patético.

—Yo también hubiera querido tiempo Hidan.

—Ya no pienses en ello, hay un galón nuevo en la nevera, o puedes largarte lo que queda del día con Itachi.

— ¿Dijiste galón nuevo en la nevera? —.Mi mirada cambió repentinamente a una más aliviada.

—Esa es mi Deidara, nos vemos en la noche.

…..

Estaba pensando en las ochocientas razones por las cuales estaba aquí con Zetsu, estos lugares no son lo mío, tampoco me siento cómodo estando aquí ni aunque lo intentara.

—Vamos Kakuzu, anímate, hay muchas chicas en las cuáles escoger.

—Sabes que no quiero hacer esto.

—Ok, ok, voy a tener que echarte una mano.

No dejaba de ver a mi compañero que a pesar de no articular palabra aún, las mujeres le llegaban como a un imán, no presté atención en lo que dijo por la cual todas se fueron—.No gracias.

—Claro que si, a ver~… ¿eh?... ¡oye!, yo conozco a esa, y viene con una linda chica de cabello plateado.

Iba a fingir que no había tratado de decirme otra cosa, mientras nos acercábamos a las dos chicas. En ese momento fue que me llegó la impresión de que esa chica aperlada ya la había visto en algún lado, aún no veía bien su rostro.

(_FlashBack)_

—_ ¡Oficialmente ya somos legales y nos vamos a festejar!__ —.Gritaba tranquilamente Zetsu, con un amigo no muy feliz por aquello._

_Dos jóvenes caminaban por una transitada avenida, un alegre chico de pálida piel, ojos claros, cabello verde, tatuajes oscuros y atuendo de noche, acompañado de un alto moreno de ojos rojos, mirada intimidante y ropa algo formal._

—_Conociéndote no será una celebración normal o decente._

—_Deja de mortificarte Kakuzu y sonríele a la vida._

—_ ¿A dónde me llevas?_

—_Al mejor tabledance que hay en toda la ciudad._

— ¿_Estás loco? No voy a entrar._

—_No vamos a hacer nada, sólo vamos a ver el espectáculo, he oído que ahí trabajan unas chicas estupendas, y vaya que sabrás de lo que te hablo cuando las veas._

—_ ¿No te basta con que esas mujeres ya tengas a un puñado de depravados limitados por la altura del escenario?_

—_Como experto que soy, nos ubicaremos en un lugar no tan al frente para no tentarnos y no tan atrás para no salir lastimados._

—_Por última vez: NO_

—_Muy taaarde, ya habías aceptado._

_ Debo admitir que no es tan malo el lugar, fue algo entretenido el baile de una de ellas, pero solo eso._

_(Final de FlashBack)_

Solo hasta que nos acercamos más lo pude comprobar, era la linda chica del departamento de enfrente, y necesitaba un milagro para no arruinarlo pero ya.

—Creo que mi compañero y yo no somos merecedores de tan hermosa vista—dijo de forma pícara recargado en la mesa.

— ¿Zetsu? ¿De verdad eres tú? —Dijo emocionada la otra mujer de alborotado cabello verde.

—El mismo nena.

—Pero, ¿por qué no nos acompañan?

.

No puedo creer que dos palabras y ya estábamos en la mesa. Ese par estaba tan animado que olvidaron que éramos un grupo de cuatro y se dispusieron a bailar y tomar por su lado, ya no era necesario preguntar si los esperaríamos. Los dos solos, no hubo silencio alguno ya que ella comenzó.

—Supongo que no es necesario preguntarles si nos regresaremos juntos.

—Lamento que mi Zetsu se llevara a tu amiga.

—No importa ya, sólo seríamos un mal cuadro. Me llamo Hidan ¿y tú?

—Kakuzu.

—Kakuzu, bueno, supongo que sólo somos dos, a no ser que ya no tengas motivo de estar aquí.

—No claro que no, sería grosero de mí parte, ¿quieres tomar algo?

—Gracias, pero hoy no quiero tomar nada.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Si están vivos para mañana reclamaremos por nuestro lado.

—Sí, tienes razón—responde con una leve sonrisa.

Salimos de prisa, y sin decirnos nada, los dos estábamos de acuerdo en escapar para que ellos pagaran la cuenta, la primera parte de su castigo. Caminamos sin rumbo.

— ¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahí? Parecías preocupada.

—La verdad frecuento mucho esos lugares, pero ella en verdad es una amenaza.

— ¿En serio? bueno, yo vine algunas veces a este lugar con él, y te aseguro que no es lugar para alguien como tú… ¡_Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Fuiste demasiado directo!_

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

—Eres muy linda, los hombres deberían acosarte. ¿_Qué fue eso? ¡No puede haber mayor tarado que tú! De seguro se va a molestar_—peleaba internamente para sí.

—G-gracias…nunca nadie me había dicho eso—responde extrañada.

— ¿No? Eso no puede ser cierto. _¡AGH! ¡Cállate ya!_

—No importan los detalles.

Preferí guardar silencio, me quedé contemplando ese colgante que traía, para muchos es difícil diferenciar, pero eso era diamante incrustado en plata.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Es solo que… ese collar debe ser muy costoso.

—L-lo, n-notaste, bueno, es una reliquia familiar—.Paró en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Dime, ¿te gustaría ir a algún lado? —preguntó nerviosa.

— No sé, es que acabamos de conocernos…

—C-cierto, creo que es muy pronto y se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya—no iba a insistir más, "esta" vez no pude con esto.

.

Retrocedió sólo un poco pero por un segundo creí que daría la vuelta y se iría a prisa, no pude evitar tomarla rápidamente de la muñeca.

—No quise decir eso, me caíste bien, pero debo cubrir mi turno nocturno _¿Turno nocturno? ¿Qué clase de inadaptado tiene un turno nocturno? De verdad que no quería que se fuera…tarado._

—Te comprendo, si tienes que ir a trabajar ve, me dio gusto conocerte, Kakuzu.

—A mi también—.Estrechamos la mano solamente, después de despedirse ella dio la vuelta, y no pude evitar quedarme ahí y observar como partía, que cabello tan hermoso.

.

¿Qué había sido eso? En serio estuve muy nerviosa, pero era solo porque él era esa persona, ese apuesto moreno del departamento de enfrente. Nunca sabría cómo llegar a hablarle como si nada, además de que eran raras las ocasiones en que lo veía… y cuando por fin salí con él… había sido todo un fracaso.

.

.

Al otro día, volví a toparme con ella y nos familiarizamos más. Me comentó que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo que no le gustaba, ya había sido despedida de su otro trabajo por un rumor falso, y tenía un título en contabilidad, pero no ha podido encontrar trabajo.

En la empresa donde trabajo hay puesto vacantes y le sugerí que fuéramos. No hubo rodeos y al día siguiente fue aceptada para comenzar sus capacitaciones.

Escuché por ahí que llegó hasta el mismísimo jefe, y para todos en la empresa, eso daba escalofríos…pero lo importante era que ya estaba dentro.

—No sé cómo puedo agradecerte Kakuzu, gracias de verdad.

Se paró de puntas para abrazarme temblando de emoción, no pude evitar alegrarme al estar tan cerca de ella.

—Lo único que puedo decir es, bienvenida a Akatsuki.

...

Necesitaba algo para despejar mi mente, ya no me sentía mal, un día de compras con Itachi, Konan y unas amigas más. Estábamos terminando de comprar un helado espeso cuando Konan se puso detrás de nosotras a manera de escondite.

— ¿Qué pasa Konan? ¿A quién viste?

—Es Yahiko, con sus amigos cerca de la taquilla.

— ¿Y qué esperas para ir con él? No te preocupes por nosotras.

— ¿P-pero qué dices Deidara? Esta con sus amigos, jamás podría llegar así nada más—responde nerviosa.

—Son amigos míos, iremos juntas—le sugiere sin problemas.

Nos encontrarnos a manera de coincidencia, después de un rato ellos se fueron solos y todo nos fuimos por nuestro lado.

* * *

_Aclaración: _Si no quedó muy claro, Hidan y Kakuzu ya se gustaban, pero nunca se acercaron, él porque creía que era demasiado bonita y joven para él, y ella porque casi nunca lo ve, y no quiere verse obvia.

_Aclaración_: Si Hidan se preocupó al ver que notó su collar, es porque no le gusta que se enteren de la religión que practica.

_Aclaración_: Kakuzu no es el más romántico.

Reviews?


	3. El reencuentro

La serie es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Creí que sería difícil darle ese toque de conquistador a Madara, pero fue más fácil de lo que pensé, o eso creo.

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

* * *

Aquí estoy, tomando café con Madara, y lo peor era de que él no dejaba de mirarme con una cara que decía "¿Y bien?", y eso me molestaba, sabía que no era tan fácil para mí hacerlo a comparación de él que es como deporte olímpico. Estúpida, estúpida apuesta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te decidiste por una? Te recomiendo una rubia.

— _Odio que se crea tan experto_. Sabes que no me gustan las rubias—contesto algo molesto.

—Y así es mejor, tengo el privilegio de celebrar como yo quiera tu derrota, así que escoge a una rubia.

— ¿Dime de nuevo porque tengo que hacer esto y porque este castigo?

—No has salido con una chica en años, y eso me preocupa—responde para dar otro sorbo de café.

—Pues… lo dice alguien que puede con tres a la vez y sigue soltero—le regresa ofendido.

— ¿Estas acaso sermoneándome? Recuerda que tengo el control total sobre tu liquidación, no seré piadoso contigo solo porque eres mi hermano menor.

—No, no—. Suspiré resignado, si no lo hacía, Madara nunca me dejaría en paz, tenía que abalanzarme a una chica directamente, ya que de ninguna manera permitiría que se infarte de la risa al ver cómo me batean en el primer intento, eso sería demasiado humillante, no es por falta de confianza, de ninguna manera, sólo por el simple hecho de ser Madara—. Está bien, ya voy.

—Espera, yo la escojo.

— ¡_Maldición! ¡Debí darme prisa!_ —Se levanta sin esperar a que me queje sobre ello, siendo el no será bueno, no tardó en decidir por una.

—Esa, la rubia de coleta… ¡Ah! y mejor date prisa, no vaya a ser que venga acompañada.

— ¿No es mejor esperar un poco más para ver si esta sola?

—Lo siento, ya la escogí.

...

Me había adelantado para tirar un envase, en un descuido la pulsera que Konan me prestó se me calló, me incliné un poco para recogerla cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí, tal vez las demás, hasta que…

...

Tenía asientos de primera fila para ver como Izuna cumplía con la apuesta, debo darle puntos por aquello ya que el darle una palmada en el trasero era lo mejor por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero de todo eso noté algo extraño; Itachi y un puñado de amigas veían la misma escena detrás de Izuna pero con una mirada aterrada, mientras que la chica rubia parecía prepararse para algo más que una simple bofetada.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡PREPÁRATE PARA UNA PALIZA, UHN! —regresa furiosa.

— ¿Dijiste paliza? No, mejor dame un beso hermosa…no, ¿sabes qué?, mejor me voy, no me gustan las rubias con mirada asesina, se arrugan más pronto, tampoco me gustan- ¿eh? ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? —.Una gota rodó por mis sien al ver que apoyó su mano a mi hombro, en verdad no quería que me viera así.

—Corre, y no preguntes—le decía entre dientes preocupaba, siendo Deidara tal vez no la contaba.

Antes de que pudiera procesar aquellas palabras, ella y las demás chicas se hicieron a un lado mientras yo ¿volaba? por los aires ante un tremendo puñetazo.

— ¡Continúa así Izuna vas bien! ¡Dios! ¡Me maldigo por no pensar en la cámara! — le alentaba divertido.

Estúpido Madara, ¿qué acaso no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó? No me dio tiempo de seguir pensando ya que la chica rubia se acercaba a gran velocidad dispuesta a asesinarme, esto tenía que durar 10 minutos así que tenía que seguir con esto aunque fuera corriendo.

Yo era más rápido, seguí toreándola hasta que la perdí de vista, no me había dado cuenta de que había regresado al mismo sitio y Madara se encontraba observándome recargado en la pared.

—Vaya, no pensé que seguirías haciéndola enfadar así.

—Amén, es la última vez que caigo en tus trampas—.Alcancé a decir eso bien para después jadear exhausto.

—Ah por cierto, cuidado con el toro—. Amo ser un traidor.

— ¿Eh? —.Y ahí estaba la chica a dos metros de mí, dio un salto para girar al compás de su cabello dorado y acabar conmigo con una patada en el estómago. Todo fue en cámara lenta menos la patada y el sonido del golpe al estrellarme con una máquina expendedora.

.

Eso no se veía bien, estaba muy cerca de las escaleras, la máquina alcanzó a deslizarse para caer a la planta baja por debajo del pasamanos, para terminar destruyendo un local desocupado, pero ni siquiera yo cometería una locura y dejarlo caer inconsciente, estuve muy a tiempo de tomarlo por un brazo y arrastrarlo lejos de ahí. Nada serio, rápidamente recuperó la conciencia.

—Espero que ahora lo pienses trescientas veces antes de meterte conmigo, uhn.

—Vaya vaya, en serio que estuviste a punto de no ayudarlo ¿fue un remordimiento al final?

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? —.Un apuesto hombre de largo cabello oscuro se encontraba detrás. A juzgar, de seguro era amigo del otro.

—Vaya que te dieron una paliza Izuna, creo que para la siguiente apuesta será mejor que escoge a tu objetivo con un poco más de atención, no vaya ser que la otra si te mate.

— ¿Apuesta? ¿Así que eres tú el que estuvo detrás de eso? ¡Bastardo pervertido, uhn!

— ¿Bastardo…pervertido? Jamás me habían dicho de esa manera, pero oyéndolo de ti es bastante halagador.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Quién rayos te crees? Y si tú eres el culpable te golpearé el doble de fuerte, uhn.

— ¿Entonces qué si fui yo el que le digo que se acercara a un buen objetivo? Si vas a golpearme será mejor que yo también haga lo mismo para que mi castigo sea justo ¿no lo crees? —se acerca con picaría.

—Estás muerto—. Me consideró muy rápida cuando se trata de golpear a alguien, y si eso no funcionaba remataría por debajo, pero a este chico no sólo no pude tocarlo, si no que me atrapó en sus brazos de una manera en la que ya no podía moverme ni para la defensiva—. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltameeee!

—Si lo hago no te quedarás quieta, prefiero estar así—. La atrapé de una forma en la que sus manos estaban recargadas en mi pecho, veía su rostro sonrojado de coraje e incomodidad pero algo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron me hizo pensar que ya la había visto en algún lado.

— ¡Deidara al fin te encuen-!… ¿tío Madara? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —.Itachi se encontraba detrás contemplando la escena algo confundida.

— ¿Tío Madara? ¿Qué dijiste Itachi? — ¿Ahora resulta que pretendía exterminar a la casi extinta familia Uchiha?

— ¿Deidara? Qué bonito nombre—interrumpe sin problemas.

— ¡Tú ya suéltameeee!

Supuse que con Itachi aquí ya no me golpearía, la solté de una forma en la que creyera que ella se había soltado pero creo que no funcionó.

—Deidara esta vez te pasaste, la policía ya viene.

— ¿Y? Lo peor que pueden hacerme es llevarme a la delegación si no pago los daños, además de echarme de aquí de todas maneras.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que este es el tercer centro comercial del que te echan? Y tenía que ser aquí.

—Perdóname Itachi, será mejor que no te vean conmigo o te meterás en problemas.

—No voy a dejarte, yo te cubro.

—Ajá y la cubrirás en ¿qué manera? hizo demasiado alboroto—.Interrumpió Madara curioso, sin dejar de ser divertido.

— ¡Tú no te metas! ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu compañero y se largan de aquí?

— ¿Y qué si no quiero? —.En ese momento era divertido ser parte del asunto.

— ¡Hey usted! ¡Quédese quieta! —Tres policías tomaron a Deidara por atrás y la esposaron.

— ¡Oigan no me toquen! ¡Yo pagaré los daños! —.Todos los policías se burlaron y eso me hizo enfurecer.

—Si claro ¿con qué dinero? Además de que tendrás que responder por el joven que atacaste.

— ¡El fue el que empezó, además no tiene nada, uhn!

Como Deidara no se calmaba, decidieron llevarla primero a las oficinas para aclarar mejor la situación. Izuna, Madara y yo nos encontrábamos afuera. No entendía por qué ellos dos seguían aquí.

— ¿Así que fueron ustedes los de la broma? —.Lo creía de mi tío Madara, pero no de Izuna.

—Fue la estúpida apuesta de Madara, yo no quería hacerlo—.Me defendía inocentemente, no quería perder el respeto de Itachi solo por culpa de Madara.

—Cumplir una apuesta es honorable, y estúpida o no tenías que pagarla—.Decía Madara embarrando las últimas palabras.

—Bueno, gracias a ello y aunque pueda pagar la fianza de todas maneras será llevada a la delegación.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? No fue para tanto, la situación es justificada, y si el problema es el dinero Izuna pagará la fianza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué yo?

—Será mejor que se vayan—.En ese momento los oficiales salieron de la oficina, con Deidara esposada.

—Deidara ¿qué te dijeron? —.Pregunta Itachi algo preocupaba, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Al parecer… la cadena de tiendas tiene un registro de las personas que han cometido una falta, creo que no hace falta mencionar de que yo ya tengo dos acumuladas.

— ¿Qué es lo que te van a hacer?

—Los daños serán pagados pero no podré salir con fianza, deberé cumplir una sentencia de un mes.

—Deidara…

— ¡Estoy perdida! ¡Y lo peor es que si pierdo el semestre, mi abuelo y Hidan me matarán! ¿Puedes avisarle a Hidan en donde estaré?

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—Eso suena mucho trabajo, ni modo—.La policía me llevaba a la patrulla y no pude evitar ver a esos dos de mal modo.

—Oye Itachi, ¿Por qué se llevan a tu amiga? —pregunta Madara.

—Te dije que se metería en problemas, ya estaba advertida.

—Al parecer es una chica problema, no deberías juntarte con alguien así.

—Tú no la conoces, además-

— ¿A qué lugar se la llevan?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan interesado en saber?

...

Dos horas, sólo dos horas aquí y ya estaba a punto de enloquecer, a comparación de este lugar, un hospital psiquiátrico era un parque de diversiones, además de que el lugar era tan enfermizo que estaba segura que en cualquier momento moriría.

~…

~…

~…

~…

~…

~…

~…

~…

—_Qué curioso, ese piropo hace tiempo que no lo escucho, prácticamente nadie entra en esa descripción_… _¡HAY NO!_

— ¡! —.Retumbaron todos los barrotes con ese grito.

— ¡_Gracias, Jashin existe_!—A varias celdas se encontraba Hidan furiosa al saber que me encontraba aquí, pero yo me sentía tan aliviada de tener a alguien cerca, esperaba que fuera Itachi pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

— ¡Esto es el colmo joder! ¡Ya estás muy grandecita para que no pueda quitarte el ojo de encima sin que destruyas todo lo que te encuentres a tu paso! ¡Si el abuelo se entera-!

— ¡No Hidan no, no se lo digas! ¡Puede no sospechar en un mes!, ¡Te juro que no fue mi culpa!...Esta vez.

— ¡No importa quien haya sido! Te dejas impulsar muy fácil por tus emociones, no puedes entender que no puedes comportarte así.

— ¡No, no fue suficiente! —defendía con el mismo tono.

— ¡Ya te lo habían advertido!...Además ¿Por qué no lo noqueaste con un solo golpe y correr?

— ¡Era más resistente y rápido de lo que pensaba! Pero sobre todo… ese otro chico—. Encima de todo, no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre, la manera en que me sujetó, y esa sensación que sentí cuando ambos cruzamos nuestras miradas.

— ¿Cuál otro? — exigía saber arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Nada!... nada.

—…Deidara… no puedes seguir así, realmente me angustié cuando Itachi me contó sobre esto.

—Perdóname Hidan, te juro que no vuelve a pasar.

—A pesar de que acepte tus disculpas y de que lo que digas sea verdad o no, voy a tener que inventar algo muy bueno para que tu abuelo no sospeche.

—Por eso te quiero mi linda quinceañera—sonreía nerviosa.

—Voy a fingir que eso fue un cumplido, ahora que mi jornada es completa, le pediré a Itachi que venga a verte de vez en cuando, ¿quieres que también le diga a Sasori?

—No, no quiero que se entere—.Mi voz sonaba triste, no quería aun que Sasori se enterara donde estaba, ni porque estaba aquí.

—Tengo que irme, te veré después.

.

Ya estaba más calmada, pero tenía hambre y sueño.

...

—Estas libre—. Un guardia se acercó y abrió la celda.

— ¿Eh? ¿Es a mí?

—Tu caso ha sido arreglado, ya puedes irte.

No podía creerlo, pero necesitaba saber quien había sido la persona que me sacó. Sudé frío al pensar que era mi abuelo el que esperaba a fuera, pero era mejor pensar que había sido Itachi. Y no, en ese momento me quedé echa piedra al ver quien era la persona que me veía salir.

—Vaya, al parecer no era quien esperabas.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Me lo digo una fuente de confianza.

—Pues no tienes nada que hacer aquí, _me las vas a pagar Itachi, _ya fue suficiente con que acabara aquí gracias a ti.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan agresiva—.Agudizó su mirada de furia, de todas maneras tengo la culpa de lo que pasó.

—Pues no creas que estoy agradecida.

—Entiendo, entonces le diré al juez que todo ese discurso que acabó de decirle era mentira, y regresarás a la celda.

— ¿Es una amenaza? No sabes con quien te están metiendo bastardo, uhn.

—Se escuchaba mejor cuando agregabas ese pervertido, además, ¿tú no sabes con quien estás hablando si lo que dije te hace ver totalmente inocente y si en cualquier momento yo digo que es falso te perjudica a ti y me hace ver inocente a mí aunque no tenga sentido porque tendría que ser el culpable en alguna de las dos formas pero no lo hace? Deberías venir conmigo.

—…—.Había dicho no se qué cosas para hacerme ver inocente y además pagó todos los daños, debería ceder, pero el orgullo era grande.

—Bueno, si no quieres-

— ¡Espera! Iré contigo—. Aunque por otro lado, no soy estúpida, podría arreglármelas con él después de salir de aquí.

—Sabía que aceptarías, pero quiero seguir tomando ventaja, quiero que después de salir vayamos tu y yo a tomar algo… ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Es un trato completo? —extiende su mano.

Ese maldito de alguna forma quería que pagara el favor con el mismo, supongo que debía resignarme. —Entonces… primeramente, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

—Madara Uchiha, un placer.

—Si bueno… ¡Pero espera! ¿¡Tú pagaste la fianza! ¡Eran-!

—El dinero no es problema para mí, no te preocupes por eso, Deidara.

—Tú si lo recuerdas…esto… Madara.

— ¿Sí? Dime.

—Gracias por sacarme de aquí.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, lo que deberíamos de hacer es empezar de cero.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Y sobre tomar algo, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres, pasan de las dos de la mañana.

No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era, después de todo no era una mala persona.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto, no voy a dejar irte sola a estas horas.

—…Gracias.

…

—Nos volveremos a ver, Deidara.

—Adiós, Madara—. Por alguna razón comenzaba a agradarme, pero no dejaba de ser un desconocido, solo tenía que llevarla con cuidado.

* * *

_Aclaración_: La personalidad de Deidara puede que se parezca a la de Sakura, pero no, es solo que es impaciente y temperamental.

Reviews?


	4. Concierto,ruptura y castigo

Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y blablablá.

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

* * *

Una de las mejores universidades. Teníamos bastante dinero para estar aquí pero mi abuelo aún no me perdona y no me deja comprar mi Lamborghini rojo. Tenía 16, ¿cómo iba a saber que para girar a manera de persecución tienes que frenar en seco al par de dar la vuelta, y no sólo dar la vuelta?, sé que fue una idiotez de mi parte no pensarlo, pero el ser un pan de Dios ya no me lo creé aunque sea algunas veces cierto.

— ¿No son geniales estoy pasillos interminables con casilleros? —.Le decía a Itachi aburrida, no había tema de conversación.

— ¿Será porque hay un salón cada 15 metros y eso da suficiente tiempo para sacar la aureola… para después continuar golpeando a una pobre desafortunada?

—Vaya que sabes Itachita pero, ¿por qué lo dices ahora?

— ¡Miren nada más lo que encontró el conserje! Una comadreja gorda y una gata arisca.

— ¡Miren lo que también encontró! Una rata—respondo de igual modo.

— ¿Te crees la gran cosa verdad? —da un paso hacia adelante.

—Escucha Sakura, esto se esta ha pasado de la raya, ¿qué problema tienes conmigo? —.Y en verdad que no lo entendía, ella y yo éramos buenas amigas en la secundaria, pero de un día para otro me detesta con el alma, he tratado de hablar con ella pero no quiere escucharme, las palabras no se me dan pero muchas veces traté de hacer las paces, pero ya estoy harta, si quiere una rivalidad a cualquier provocación se la daré.

— ¡Tú eres el problema! No te soportó, no entiendo cómo a pesar de ser una psicópata eres tan popular y no puedo creer como alguien tan lindo como Sasori se haya fijado en ti.

No tenía sentido que esa fuera la razón, ya que esto empezó después de que Sasori y yo nos volviéramos novios. — ¡Yo no me meto contigo pero si tu comienzas a agredirme con gusto te devolveré el favor, uhn!

—Pues vaya que estás muy animada hoy, yo seguiría deprimida si mi novio no hubiera querido hacer el amor conmigo—agrega sin pensar.

En ese microsegundo, todos los que se encontraban cerca de aquí a excepción de Itachi y ella huyeron despavoridos, cuando alguien se mete conmigo en verdad que no la cuenta, ¿pero cómo demonios se había enterado de eso? Nadie lo sabía a excepción de Hidan, y ahora todo el piso lo sabía y en cinco minutos toda la escuela se enteraría.

Conozco a pocas personas que han mantenido una pelea conmigo y catalogado como admirables en ese aspecto, y sólo una persona que hasta ayer, ha sido la única persona a la que no pude darle un solo golpe, pero ese no era el punto ahora, estaba tan segada por la rabia que la mataría sin importar nada. Y sí, el no medir sus palabras fue lo último que hizo, y como era de esperarse, fui mandada a dirección con la inocente de Itachi como cómplice. Supuse que sería el típico castigo de dos meses quedándonos después de clases a hacer limpieza, pero ya que Sakura exageró tanto en la enfermería, nos pusieron el castigo que hasta Itachi catalogó, como la peor cosa que le pudo haber pasado en su corta vida.

_(FlashBack)_

—_Después de lo visto, el control escolar me pide que su castigo sea especial, cambiándolas de actividad extraescolar__._

—_ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡NO LO DICE EN SERIO!_

—_Estoy hablando demasiado en serio señorita, a pesar de su penoso incidente, usted creó un alboroto y lastimó a su compañera._

—_No le hice la gran cosa, si le hubiera querido hecho daño la hubiera matado, ella tuvo toda la culpa._

—_Lo siento, la decisión está tomada, y hasta que se gradúen estarán en la actividad que se les asigne y será obligatorio para ustedes._

—_ ¿Y cuál sería esa actividad extraescolar?_ —._Preguntó tranquila Itachi, pero triste a la vez, ama tanto sus clases de violonchelo._

—_Supongo que me apegaré al la última opción que tomaron desde el primer semestre, que curiosamente es el mismo._

_Cualquier otra cosa sería mejor que esa última opción. Esa última opción que puse como tal ya que de ninguna manera soportaría que una idiota con cabeza hueca me diga lo que tenga que hacer, además de estar rodeada de un montón de chicas superficiales que se creen modelos de trajes de baño, pero lo peor es, agitar ridículos pompones mientras bailan estúpidas coreografías. Itachi estaba más bloqueada que yo, esta vez a la que mataría sería a mí, ya que intencionalmente la enredé en esto. Pero ni siquiera a la directora le soportaría eso, primero muerta, tenía que ingeniármelas para recibir otro castigo._

—_Después de clases vayan inmediatamente al auditorio para que les den sus uniformes, hoy será la muestra deportiva así que tienen permiso de faltar hoy para que se den una ide-…_

—_ ¡ESPERE! Por favor tiene que haber otra alternativa, cualquiera menos esa._

—_Deje de cuestionarme o le daré castigo doble, señorita Uchiha_—_amenazaba extrañada._

—_No puede ver nada peor, se lo ruego, ¡SE LO RUEGO!_ —_rogaba desesperada sobre el escritorio._

_(Fin del FlashBack)_

Jamás habría creído que Itachi sería capaz de suplicar de esa manera, hasta la directora se impresionó. Ya que de cualquier forma es una favorita, nos dio la oportunidad de memorizar las coreografías que presentarían en una semana y ser ese nuestro único castigo, además de los dos meses de detención, claro está, ya que yo también ayude a hacerle ver que ese castigo era peor que quitarnos nuestro diploma universitario, lo cual para ellos es una verdadera tragedia. Claro que, nos hicieron entregar nuestros uniformes como garantía para tener derecho a los ensayos de esta tarde, alguna estúpida regla de las animadoras. Todos los que nos conocen, nos admiran, envidian, odian y temen, se quedarán algo más que boquiabiertos, dos chicas con diminuto atuendo no se ve todos los días, y no faltarán las dos terceras partes de plantel que no dudarán en tomarnos foto y video, y no podré hacer explotar a todos lo que suban algo así a la red. Aún estábamos muy lejos de la salida, y era precisamente la hora de salida.

—Bien Itachi, ¿ya sabes que hacer verdad? —le pregunta a Itachi ocultas en detrás de un árbol.

—Sí, pero sigo creyendo que debimos robar algún vestuario del club de teatro.

— ¿Quieres que alguien nos vea? —pregunta sorprendida.

—N-no, no, creo que no.

—Entonces a la cuenta de, ¿trajiste tu moto? —pregunta con una pisca de esperanza.

—No Deidara, por eso te dije que debimos robar algún vestuario.

—Esto no puede ir de mal en peor, a la cuenta de tres.

—Una…—comienza Itachi.

— ¡Tres! ¡Corre! —apresura Deidara para comenzar a correr, queriendo intentar volar.

Al parecer alguno que otro alcanzó a captarnos, logré ver a uno que otro que si pudo conseguir un mejor ángulo, ya me encargaría de ellos después.

—Por poco— alcanza a decir Itachi para jadear de cansancio.

— ¿Vas a mi casa hoy? —pregunta Deidara, mientras verificaba que nadie las hubiera seguido.

—No creo, le prometí a mi tío Madara que estaría hoy en casa, pero te esperaré para irnos al ensayo.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

…...

No entiendo como las porristas puedes andar con algo así, además de que a propósito nos dieron dos tallas menos, me sentía tan vulgar, y lo peor es que cuando llegue a casa me atacarán con preguntas.

— ¿Itachi?

— ¡Kisame! Eres tú.

Un hombre alto de traje y cabello azul se encontraba mirando a Itachi de forma sorprendida—.Vaya, ¿perdiste una apuesta o algo así?

—Supongo que eso me sacó con juntarme con Deidara

—Pues…te ves muy linda—le dice sonriente.

—…ah.

—L-lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

—No, no hay problema Kisame.

— ¿Te acompaño a casa?

— Claro… ¿Puedes darme tu saco? —pregunta tímidamente.

—Seguro.

….

—He llegado.

—Señorita Itachi, bienvenida—.Me recibió una de las mucamas.

— ¿Dónde está mi tío Madara?

—En el comedor, le diré que ya se encuentra aquí.

—No, déjelo así—.Antes de eso tenía que encontrar algún truco para bajarle la bastilla a esta estúpida falda.

— ¿Itachi?

_Ya no importa_. Volteé resignada al ver a mi tío que se acercaba más confundido que asombrado.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Perdiste una apuesta?

—Ya lo había escuchado antes, es un castigo de la escuela.

— ¿Te estás metiendo en problemas? Recuerda que es tu último año.

—No nada de eso, una amiga me enredó en esto.

— ¿Te refieres a tu amiga rubia?

—Sí, ahora tengo que presentar unas coreografías para esta noche.

—Eso sí que no se ve todos los días, ¿me permites ver esa función?

— ¿Por qué no? Pero no le veo mayor interés a eso.

—Curiosidad es todo—.La verdad no me importaba, pero si Deidara participaría, eso sí sería interesante de ver, no es que me estuviera fijando, pero de verdad esas tallas menos se notaban bastante.

—…Ajá—.Y yo sospechaba de la verdadera razón por la cual quería asistir.

….

La hora de la función, creíamos que sólo serían pasos coordinados meneando pompones, pero en realidad, las chicas de animación utilizaban coreografías muy elaboradas. Ambas podíamos seguir el paso, pero hasta Deidara pensaba que para algunos pasos nos faltó el tubo.

Ya cumplimos, ya nos vamos, me separé de Deidara en medio del tumulto pero no podía detenerme.

— ¡Hey Itachi, por aquí! —.Vi a Madara de lejos haciendo señas hacia el auto.

— ¡Tío Madara! Creí que no-

—Date prisa y entra al auto, no quiero que lo estropeen.

—No puedo irme aún, Deidara está…

—Tu amiga también puede venir, y no te preocupes, ella sola llega.

Y cerca de aquí se encontraba mi explosiva rubia persiguiendo a alguien con un bate.

— ¡Espera Deidara! Te juró que no fue intencional—.Al parecer era algún pobre diablo.

— ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERLO HECHO, PREPÁRATE PARA PARTIRTE LA CABEZA!—Casi lo alcanzaba hasta que alguien me jaló y metió en un deportivo.

— ¡Deidara, cálmate un poco! —decía Itachi tratando de quitarle el bate.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Escondiéndonos de todos.

—Hola~, que sorpresa de volvernos a encontrar Deidara.

Rápidamente volteé para encontrarme con Madara casi arriba de él, no pude evitar arder en llamas —. ¿Ma-Madara?

—Ya no hay necesidad de usar la violencia, las llevaré a casa.

—Gracias tío Madara—.Comentaba distraída Itachi mirando la escena.

—Vaya que estuvieron fantásticas, no lo esperaba de ti Itachi.

—Si bueno…ya te había dicho que era un castigo—responde apenada mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿N-no, nos viste? —No puedo creer que él estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, me sentí desnuda en ese momento.

—Vaya que te vi a ti, deberías meterte en problemas más seguido, te luce muy bien.

— ¡Eres un atrevido! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, uhn?

— ¿No era bastardo pervertido?

—Tsk…— ¿En qué estaba pensando? No debería importarme lo que él pensara o dijera de mí, y no podía ser posible que aún siguiera tan avergonzada.

—Detente aquí—ordenada al chofer—.Ya llegamos, Deidara.

—G-gracias.

—Nos veremos luego—.Dijo eso con un ligero tono de picaría.

Salí del auto de tal forma que no me viera las piernas tan descubiertas, y de una manera tan indiferente para que Itachi no insinuara nada, él me hacía sentir algo que no debía ser, mí única persona solo debe ser Sasori.

…

Esa noche me quedé en casa de mi tío Madara, ya que tengo problemas con el departamento, a la mañana siguiente, las chicas y yo daríamos una presentación en el centro comercial, sólo tenía que ordenar los discos que me dieron a guardar, ya que no era necesario practicar, preferí tocar el violonchelo.

—Eso suena tan sombrío, ¿has pensado en tocar el piano? —.Se burlaba Madara al entrar a la sala.

—Buenos días tío Madara.

—No me hables como un desconocido muchachona… ¿Qué son todos estos discos?

—Son las canciones que compongo con las demás.

—Si te veo tocar el violonchelo debe ser algo aburrido.

—Este instrumento no tiene nada que ver.

—No te imagino… ¿eres acaso la disquera?

—Soy la guitarrista, es sólo que esta vez me tocó recoger las copias.

—Vaya que son muchos, ¿No me digas que quieren ser artistas? ¿A qué vas a la universidad entonces?

—Es un gusto que compartimos, nadie piensa dejar la escuela.

—Qué alivio, creí que dejarías sola la empresa familiar.

—No voy a dejarla, además recuerda que también esta Sasuke.

—A sí, bueno…hoy estoy libre para llevarte a tu recital.

— ¿Querrás decir que hoy también tienes tiempo de verlo?

—Curiosidad, es todo.

…

Falta una hora para las ocho, ahora que lo veo bien este atuendo es en verdad increíble.

— ¿De nuevo es una apuesta perdida? —pregunto divertido.

—Es el atuendo para la tocada.

— ¿O sea que todas se vestirán así?

—…Eso fue lo que dije—.A veces Madara era algo fastidioso.

—Ya casi es la hora que me dijiste, se hace tarde—. Si es así como se presentarán, no podía esperar a ver como se vería aquella rubia de coleta —…Oye espera, ¿para qué la peluca?

—No queremos tener encima personas pidiendo autógrafos.

—Ya veo—.Eso era algo que no esperaba, Itachi se veía muy diferente a como es normalmente, eso sería un problema.

.

Itachi me consiguió buen lugar. Realmente tienen talento, y no se diga que Itachi en verdad es muy buena con la guitarra. Pero de todas ellas, una me llamaba más la atención, la chica que cantaba, no dude en que fuera ella, pero dejando de lado, esa voz tan hermosa, la sensualidad con la que bailaba y acaparaba la atención de todos, y ese atuendo tan encantador. No podía dejar de observarla.

La presentación no duró mucho, pero el tiempo se fue volando, entre la gente logré alcanzar a ver hacia donde se dirigía.

…

Se hacía tarde, acordé con Sasori que después del evento me encontraría con él en el parque, cerca del muro donde estábamos trabajando, no estaba muy lejos de aquí.

—Estuviste impresionante como siempre, Deidara

— ¡Sasori no Danna! ¡Pudiste venir! —.Me abalancé hacia él para besarlo, estaba feliz de verlo.

—No, ya no me llames así.

— ¿Por qué no? Suena lindo.

—Deidara…

— ¿Si?

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Claro, pero, ¿podrías esperar a que me cambie?, después podemos ir a un lado donde estemos-

—No Deidara, debo decírtelo ahora que estamos solos, es importante.

—E- está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

—Escucha, todos estos años contigo han sido estupendos, pero no sé si quiero seguir con esto.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

—Quiero decir de que no estoy seguro de que nuestra relación vaya a funcionar.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Estás terminando conmigo? —pregunta angustiada.

—Calma, yo lo último que quiero es herir tus sentimientos.

— ¿Entonces qué Danna? ¿Es por lo que pasó esa noche?

—No, no se trata de eso, soy yo Deidara, no eres tú.

— ¡No salgas con eso! ¡Di lo que me viniste a confesar! —reacciono alterada.

— ¡Es sólo que no estoy cómodo contigo! —responde fríamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo no te merezco Deidara, es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

— ¡No Sasori! ¡No Sasori! ¡No me dejes! ¡Yo te amo! —insistía preocupada.

—Lo siento Deidara.

—Dime lo que está mal entre nosotros, podemos sacar esto adelante.

—No lo hagas más difícil, no se puede, esto se acabó Deidara.

—Sasori…

—Adiós Deidara.

Siempre había sido algo seco, pero en esta ocasión fue directo y muy frío. No podía creerlo, no podía estar pasando, había perdido a la persona que amo y no sabía si también al que fue en su momento mi mejor amigo. Mi madre me enseño, que ningún hombre es lo suficientemente indispensable para no vivir sin él, que el único hombre por el que se llora era por un padre, yo lo entendía, pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era llorar horas enteras, si no lo sacaba de mi pecho, no podría superarlo.

La peluca comenzaba a picarme y el maquillaje se había escurrido, no tenía ganas siquiera de regresar a casa.

— ¿Deidara?

Escuché una voz tan familiar que no podía creer que tal vez fuera él—. ¿Q-qué? Madara, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eso no importa, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—No tiene importancia.

—Debe de serlo, estas llorando.

—Vete de aquí, quiero estar sola—contestaba molesta mirando hacia otro lado.

—No, no voy a dejarte aquí—respondía firme.

—Vaya que eres terco—lo volteo a ver.

—Cuéntame.

Antes de darme cuenta, el se encontraba enfrente de mi secando mis lágrimas con sus cálidas manos, que por un segundo me hizo sentir aliviada.

—Terminé una relación—responde resignada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes novio?

—Tenía, yo…

—Pues entonces es un completo idiota que no merece que derrames lágrimas por él, de haber llegado antes y haberlo visto, no dudaría en…golpearlo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? —preguntaba asombrada.

—Porque cualquiera debe estar loco para dejar a una mujer tan linda como tú.

—Madara…

—Ya seca esas lágrimas, no me gusta verte llorar—.Se acercó a mí para abrazarme, pude percibir una sonrisa de alegría que me decía que se encontraba mejor.

—Gracias Madara, el que estés aquí me hace sentir mejor—.En ese momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su mirada tan profunda hizo que me apenara, pero era muy pronto para suposiciones.

—Se hace tarde, te llevaré a tu casa.

Al bajar la colina, me quedé sorprendida al saber que abajo esperaba un Roll Roice, comenzaba a sospechar de quien era realmente Madara Uchiha.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, miraba el auto.

— ¿Te gusta?

.

Ya en el auto, el conducía despacio, me encontraba mejor. Tenía razón, no había porque derramar lágrimas.

—Quiero volver a verte… ¿aceptas?

—Claro.

—Ve mañana a mi oficina, te daré la dirección—.Me entregó una de esas tarjetitas que te dan los ejecutivos o empresarios para seguir con algún trato, de nuevo mis sospechas.

—Pero, ¿Estás seguro que en tu trabajo? ¿Está bien que pueda entrar?

—No te dirán nada, sólo hazle saber a mi secretaria que te pedí venir, toma en ascensor, piso 76.

—Claro, ahí estaré.

—Hasta entonces.

Después de abrirme la puerta y despedirse seguí contemplando cómo se marchaba, por alguna razón me moría de ganas de ir, pero entró ahí mi sospecha máxima, esa dirección era la misma donde una vez acompañé a Itachi, no era la empresa Uchiha ni tampoco entré a la recepción, pero recuerdo que era el edificio más gigantesco de todos, lo único que quisiera era recordar el nombre de la empresa en ese momento, pero de cualquier forma, sería algo increíble que él fuera algo más que un empleado de esa compañía.

* * *

_Aclaración 1_: Me gustan los Lamborghini, parecen una maquinita para raspar hielo *w*

_Aclaración 2_: Como en el anime y manga, Madara es algo molesto refiriéndose a Itachi, pero aquí son buena familia.

_Aclaración 3_: La narración es polifónica, ya que a veces parece que narra alguien en tercera persona, que podría ser yo, y que también los mismos personales.

_Aclaración 4_: Madara no se anda con rodeos, quiere tener algo con Deidara.

Reviews?


	5. La respuesta

Aún no me queda claro si el Kage Onoki es o no el abuelo de Deidara, pero en esta historia si lo es.

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

* * *

Se hacía tarde, la estúpida construcción que estaban haciendo me obligaba a rodear más para llegar a casa. Ese día el trabajo fue pesado así que estaba cansada, lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Había un amplio callejón que me permitía llegar más rápido, estaba muy oscuro, pero me arriesgaría. El poste de luz que se encontraba cerca casualmente se apagó, comencé a caminar más aprisa hasta que me di cuenta de que un tipo me estaba siguiendo. Comencé a caminar más aprisa, pero con uno más me tomaron por detrás.

—Vaya vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí, una linda chiquita—.Decía un horrendo tipo de cabello rojo.

—Tú lo has dicho, sería muy egoísta no compartirla—.Respondía su compañero de cabello claro.

— ¡N-no se atrevan a tocarme malditos vagos! —.Mi voz titubeaba, sería difícil quitármelos de encima.

—Eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte preciosa.

Como muchas personas, todos ignoraron que no soy una inocente palomita, pude quitarme de encima al primero que se acercó a tocarme, pero como era de esperarse, dos contra una no me da ventaja, en especial en un callejón. Su intención era tal vez obvia, pero uno me lanzó un líquido ácido, la mayor parte me calló en el cabello pero al entrarme en los ojos les dio la oportunidad de detenerme.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! —gritaba aterrada.

Rápidamente el tipo que me tenía cubrió mi boca, mientras que el otro comenzaba a desgarrar mi ropa y manosearme bruscamente, retenerme ya no era una opción inteligente.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarme la falda, otro hombre que en ese momento no alcancé a identificar, lo mandó a volar con brutalidad. Como el que me sujetaba estaba tan impactado como yo, tuve la oportunidad de dejarlo helado, para luego tirarlo inconsciente con un golpe al cuello. Pero para mí buena suerte de ese día, el otro comenzaba a sacar un arma mientras trataba de levantarse. Eso fue lo que noté cuando el otro hombre me tomó rápidamente del brazo, corriendo al lado contrario y me entrando en lo que parecía ser un contenedor de basura.

— ¡Tranquila no te asustes! ¿Estás bien?

Esa voz la puedo identificar en cualquier parte. —Ka-Kakuzu eres tú, ¿pero cómo-?

— ¡Shhh!, no hables todavía, no nos vio entrar, esperaremos a que se vaya.

—Sí pero espera, ¡Estas herido! —miraba preocupada su brazo sangrando.

— ¡Shhh! No seas tan ruidosa.

En ese momento como notó que no estaría calmada, calló mis labios con un beso, haciéndose más y más intenso, la verdad aún no tenía ganas de una explicación.

Después de un rato salimos de ahí al asegurar que se había marchado.

—Kakuzu, estas herido—le decía nerviosa.

—Olvídate de mí, ¿te lastimaron?

—Sólo me lanzaron un líquido extraño.

—Entonces te llevo al hospital, no vaya a ser que sea algo peor.

—No, no es necesario, ya no me molesta, pero tu si debes de dejar que alguien te vea.

—Son heridas menores.

—No, deja que yo te vea, no puedo dejarte así.

Entramos en su departamento, para ambos el aclarar lo que sucedió aún no era aún muy importante, pero sería esa misma noche.

—Me alegra que no te haya lastimado a grande escala, sanarás muy pronto.

—…—permanecía quieto sin apartar su mirada de ella.

—…Kakuzu… sobre lo que pasó hace rato…

—No pude evitarlo.

—… ¿Porqué?

—Porque… es el sentimiento que me invade cada vez que estoy junto a ti, eres igual a una adicción, alguien maravillosa y una mujer extremadamente hermosa… desde que te vi de lejos entrando a tu edificio, pero…jamás… —.Quería volver a besarla, ella también quería lo mismo, pero por alguna razón me detuvo.

—No, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No, eres alguien a quien aprecio tanto, y después de lo que dijiste, no podría estar más feliz, pero hay cosas que tú no sabes de mí, y… podrían decepcionarte—responde con tristeza.

— ¿Pero qué clase de cosas? ¿Qué podría ser tan malo?

Si no se lo decía en ese instante, jamás podría verlo a la cara de nuevo—. S-soy jashinista… y la razón, por la que me habían despedido, era porque mi trabajo anterior antes de ser contadora, era de bailarina en un bar…solo bailaba pero, al ser mi madre una prostituta creó muchos rumores falsos, y el hecho de ser…una jashinista…perdón, Kakuzu—.Sabía que después de eso lo ahuyentaría, y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar al pensar que a él también lo perdería, ya había aprendido a superarlo rápidamente, pero esas horribles palabras y miradas que me dedican después de confesar, no podría soportarlas otra vez.

— ¿Eso es todo?... ¿Eso es lo que todos odian de ti?

— ¿Eh? ¿No te molestó? —le preguntaba confundida.

— ¿Y qué si eres una jashinista? ¿Qué te ven como una mala persona? No lo eres, no eres así, y no me importa todo eso.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro que no, eres alguien con malos recuerdos, pero la mujer más fascinante que jamás hubiera tenido el privilegio de tener.

Me sentía tan aliviada en ese momento, y tan feliz de saber lo mucho que le importaba, no solo se arriesgó por mí, si no que no le importó lo que yo fuera, no quería irme de aquí, quería estar con él.

—Kakuzu, quiero quedarme contigo, no te apartes de mí ahora.

—No lo voy a hacer Hidan.

Esta vez sería yo quien preocuparía a Deidara, aunque de seguro no le importaría mucho si no reporto señales de vida. Regresé temprano al otro día, desde hace varias horas que el cuero de mi cabello volvió a irritarse. Me miré al espejo, mi cabello se encontraba pajoso y quebradizo, y cuando pasé el cepillo sobre de él…mechones enteros cayeron.

—No…no…

(_FlashBack)_

—_ ¡Mira mamá!, ¡Que estilos de corte de cabello más lindos!_ —_señala emocionada Hidan a un panfleto con cortes de pelo._

—…—_su madre la observaba sin decir nada._

—_Mamá, ¿podría cortarme el cabello de esa manera?_

—_Preferiría que no._

— ¿_Porque?_

—_El tener el cabello largo es una señal de devoción y respeto a Jashin-sama en nosotras las mujeres._

—_ ¿Entonces no puedo cortarme el cabello?_ —_pregunta inocente._

— _Pero, ¿Por qué quieres cortártelo? Tienes un cabello tan hermoso_—_se inclina hacia a ella acariciándolo._

_(Fin del FlashBack)_

Mi madre murió semanas después, y juré que jamás me cortaría el cabello, sobre todo por ella, porque a ella le gustaba. Mi cabello ahora estaba todo estropeado, y si lo emparejaba, quedaría demasiado corto.

— ¿Hidan? …¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Mejor dicho, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? —.Preguntaba Deidara saliendo de su habitación.

—No importa ahora, ¿podrías emparejarme el cabello?

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasó? —pregunta preocupada.

—Unos tipos quisieron pasarse conmigo, por suerte pude quitármelos de encima, pero algo me echaron que mi cabello se arruino.

—Pero si lo emparejo quedará muy corto, tú me habías dicho que-

—No importa Deidara…es solo cabello…—.No pude evitar llorar, no era solo cabello, y lo que más me dolía era que la promesa que le había hecho a mamá, no pude mantenerla.

—No llores Hidan, te lo dejaré desgrafilado para que no te quede tan corto.

—E-está bien.

...

De poner un poco más de atención en lo que Hidan me platica, hubiera sabido cual era ese tan maravilloso trabajo que había conseguido, de ahora en adelante, lo que diga es ley.

— ¿A-Akatsuki? —.No lo podía creer, la compañía más genial del mundo estaba frente a mí. Madara me había dicho que no había necesidad de decir nada ni que nadie me diría nada. En ese momento no quería tomar el elevador, estaba boquiabierta a tan esplendoroso y elegante que era, desde la entrada hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, y no precisamente por el piso de mármol o los grabados en oro.

Después de curiosear por varios pisos, entré al elevador. Al llegar al piso 76, sólo había una gigantesca puerta, y afuera una enorme recepción donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello rojo.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Vengo a ver a Madara Uchiha.

— ¿Tienes cita previa?

—No, no la tengo, el me dijo que viniera aquí.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Deidara.

— ¿Estás segura de que te dijo eso?

—Si estoy segura, yo he hablado con él.

—Permíteme un segundo—.Desde que le había dicho que no tenía cita previa, me miraba incrédula y de mala gana encendió el micrófono…

—Puedes pasar.

—Gracias… ¿qué me ve? —.Le pregunté al percatarme que no dejaba de verme de una forma extraña.

—No, nada, es solo que, al parecer tu sí durarás un poco más linda.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

—Eres algo linda, solo diré eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, uhn?

— ¿Qué acaso no es una amante del señor Uchiha? Perdone mi cometario entonces, es sólo que como su atuendo parece como el de todo una ramera, supuse que eso sería.

— ¿QUE QUE? ¡Retire eso o le daré un escarmiento, uhn! —responde ofendida.

— ¡Vaya tic verbal más ridículo!

— ¡Pues déjame mostrarte de que manera no suena así, uhn! —se posiciona a un lado del aparador apretando los puños.

— ¡Hazlo y el personal de seguridad te echará a patadas! ¡Yo! Por mi parte, sí entraré en la oficina para cuidarme de una loca insolente— añadía sin vergüenza alguna.

No dejó de oprimir el botón de alarma hasta que terminó de contar su drama, para irse a prisa y entrar en la oficina.

— ¡Madara-Sama! Discul-

Cómo entró a prisa y no calculé bien el tomarla para hacerla hacia atrás, caí encima de ella ya adentro de la oficina.

— ¡Kyaaa!—daba un grito fingido la molesta secretaria.

Una de las cosas que detesto es a la gente hipócrita, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que se comportara como la inocente víctima después de haberme agredido, y después de intentar que el personal me sacara de aquí, y después de dirigirse así hacia Madara, sobre todo eso último, por eso la golpeé en la cabeza para que se callara, la hice a un lado de un tirón y cerré la puerta apurada antes de que el personal llegara. Madara se encontraba mirando la escena, era algo que no se veía todos los días, en verdad que lo último que quería era entrar así.

—Hola Madara perdón por la tardanza te lo explicaré ahora fue su culpa no hice nada pero si alguien pregunta no estoy y no pasó nada ¿sí? —.Después de hablar apresuradamente con ambas manos a manera de súplica, le dirigí una mirada tierna mientras me ocultaba detrás del cortinero.

—Señor Madara, reportaron problemas… ¿qué le pasó a la secretaria? —.Preguntaban tres oficiales al entrar a la oficina.

—No, no pasa nada, un simple desmayo, no hay nada que reportar.

— ¿Esta seguro Señor Madara?

—No creo que eso sea algo de noticia, solo recuéstenla en algún lado.

Después de que todos se fueron, saqué la cabeza para ver si se habían ido, Madara me observaba.

—Ya puedes salir Deidara—.Decía divertido Madara al verla escondida.

—Ma-Madara, perdón por todo el alboroto, pero todo fue culpa de esa tipeja que tienes como secretaria—comentaba molesta cruzada de brazos.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, lo vi todo desde aquí—.Señalando la computadora con la grabación.

—… ¿L-lo viste? —.Esto era el colmo, escuchó cada palabra de lo que había pasado y otra vez no pude evitar que mi cara se pusiera de mil colores, pero rápidamente la cambié a una mirada asesina hacia él.

— ¿Ahora qué? Querida amante—le dice divertido.

—Tsk, pues es una idiota—voltea la mirada apenada.

— ¿Te refieres a ella? Descuida, no te cambiaría por nadie, no tienes por qué sentir celos.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo jamás-

—Ya~, a la que quiero ver es a ti y nadie más.

Después de entonces ya no hubo ninguna interrupción o empleada coqueta, yo estaba muy curiosa ante todo lo que veía, desde aquí la vista a la ciudad era hermosa, estaba ante la empresa más importante e impresionante que conozco, todo bien hasta qué…

— ¿Presidente corporativo?

— Te faltó Madara Uchiha—decía tras ella.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer que seas el gran fundador de Akatsuki!

— ¿Te interesan estas cosas?

—Quisiera trabajar en una empresa así, es por eso que me he esforzado mucho en terminar mi carrera.

—Vaya, pues yo no duraría ni un segundo en contratarte si lo que me dices es cierto, serías mi secretaria personal.

—Yo…debo ocuparme de mi propia empresa, no puedo decepcionar a mi abuelo.

—Te entiendo, y hay una manera para que hagas todo lo contrario.

— ¿Cuál?

—Con un contrato, hay un trato especial que me interesa con tu empresa.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta asombrada.

—Tienen algo que la mía no tiene, y que a ambos nos beneficia mucho.

— ¿De qué se trata? —.Después de hablar de ello, yo misma cerré el trato con Madara, era algo bastante fuerte, y por alguna razón mi abuelo nunca lo había aceptado.

—Hablando de otra cosa, quiero que esta noche cenemos tú y yo.

—Claro, Madara—responde mona.

—Bien, entonces iré a recogerte.

—No, es mejor encontrarnos en el restaurante, tengo algo importante que hacer.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

—Estoy a punto de terminar un mural que quedará fantástico.

—Me encantaría verlo.

…

El día pasó muy lento, hayamos terminado o no Sasori era mi compañero en esto y terminaríamos juntos lo que empezamos. Decidí empezar de cero con él y ahora ambos seguimos siendo amigos, porque a pesar de de haberme herido, el fue un amigo realmente importante y eso en definitiva no lo quería perder.

—Es hermoso, verlo desde aquí hace apreciar un trabajo maravilloso.

—Tienes razón, no creí que lo mínimos detalles lograran distinguirse bien desde aquí—.Decía Sasori sentado junto a Deidara.

—Si—.Era extraño después de todo.

—Bueno, se hace tarde, me tengo que ir… ¿te vas?

—No, estaré aquí un rato más, adiós Sasori.

Después de que se fue, yo continúe observando un poco más, en unas horas iría a arreglarme para encontrarme con Madara en el restaurante con ese raro nombre francés, que de seguro sería de lo más costoso y elegante, así que tenía que presentarme de la mejor manera, mi vestido no es la gran cosa pero si bastante adecuado.

— ¿Es esa la gran obra de la que me contaste? —.Decía alguien a espaldas de Deidara.

— ¡Madara! Creí que nos encontraríamos más tarde, ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

—Ese día no logré verlo bien pero supongo que de eso se trataba, es muy impactante.

—Es una técnica de dibujo abstracto.

— ¿Qué son todas esas masas blancas y raras?

— ¡No son raras! ¡Es arte efímero! Por eso el fondo explosivo.

—La técnica es la misma pero no el tema.

—Pues sí, es la combinación del arte efímero y eterno, deberías apreciar más algo hermoso—responde aún ofendida por hacia sus figuras.

—Es cierto, lo estoy haciendo, y no me refiero a ese mural.

— ¿Eh?

—Me refiero a ti, Deidara—responde con fija mirada.

—Madara, esto- —*_Beep*_—.De verdad que eso necesitaba, una excusa para un momento así, mis sentimientos ahora estaban muy confundidos, ya que al estar con Madara me hacía feliz y disminuía mi carácter, además de que me molestaba que alguna tonta lo tratara, necesitaba confirmar bien esa sensación.

— ¿Algo malo?

—No, pero debo irme ya…gracias por venir a verlo, continuaremos con esto esta noche ¿sí? —.Por ahora tenía que estar lejos, pero Madara me detuvo por detrás, haciéndome entender que no quería que me fuera.

—Deidara, ¿te das cuenta? Estoy convencido de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y necesito saber cuáles son los tuyos, conmigo nunca habrá sufrimiento alguno.

— ¿Po-podrías esperar esa respuesta para esta noche? —.A mis espaldas escuché cada palabra y mi cara no podía estar más roja, tuve un gran autocontrol en ese momento, por un instante mis piernas ya no me respondían.

—Esperaré lo que sea necesario, pero no dejaré de insistir.

—Bien—.Volteé hacia él para darle un beso de despedida, su mirada tan profunda y segura volvió a hacer de las suyas.

….

Antes de ir a la cita tenía que encontrarme con mi abuelo para avisarle sobre el contrato, ya se me había hecho tarde así que tuve que presentarme en "fachas".

—Buenas noches abuelo.

—Hola Deidara que gusto verte, ¿vas a algún lado?

—Sí, pero vengo a hablarte sobre algo.

— ¿Te has metido en problemas otra vez?

—No claro que no, además si los tuviera no te diría, uhn.

— ¿O sea que sí pequeña mocosa?

—No abuelo, ya no soy una niña, es sobre la empresa.

— ¿La empresa? ¿Qué tiene la empresa?

—Hoy cerré un contrato con Akatsuki.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo te atreves a haber hecho eso sin mi consentimiento? —.Se levantó de su escritorio algo alarmado.

— ¿Qué problema hay con eso? El trato es beneficioso, además de que ya estoy a un paso de encargarme de este lugar así que por eso no vi la necesidad de avisarte.

—Aún eres muy problemática, claro que un trato de cualquier nivel con Akatsuki es lo mejor que puede pasarnos, pero jamás lo haría con alguien como su líder a cargo.

— ¿Te refieres a Madara?

— ¿LO CONOCES? —.A veces olvidó lo terrorífico que puede ser mi abuelo.

—S-sí, estuvimos hablando y hoy cerramos el trato.

—No puedo creer que te enredes con un tipo así, por eso estás vestida así ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

—No entiendo que es lo que odias de él, el es una persona maravillosa…—Y hay no, esas últimas palabras fueron sin los pies en la tierra, demasiado tarde para que mi abuelo no insinuara nada, porque una pesada aura ya estaba encima de mí aplastándome.

—Deidaraa~…tú

—N-no, no es lo que piensas, no hay nada entre nosotros, e-el es sólo un amigo.

—Pues no me gusta ese tipo, no quiero que te veas involucrada con él.

— ¿Pero porqué? ¿Acaso es algo que lo que no me daría cuenta con el tiempo?

—Deidara, ese hombre no es más que un bastardo que no te tomará en serio.

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, tú mereces algo mucho mejor.

—Descuida abuelo, se lo que hago.

—Eso espero.

—No te preocupes abuelo, debo irme.

….

Eso fue extraño, no podía creer el hecho de que Madara fuera de ese tipo de personas. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando me di cuenta de que Madara ya se encontraba esperándome afuera del lugar, siempre he pensado que los hombres se ven muy elegantes son traje, pero Madara era otro nivel.

—Un segundo más y me lanzaba a buscarte.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Apenas y es la hora que acordamos.

—Lo sé, pero no soportaba un segundo más sin verte.

—…—.Me hizo sonreír, era un encanto.

—No digas nada, entremos ya.

No imaginé que la velada fuera tan maravillosa. Madara es mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba. Todo iba perfecto, al final, la pista de baile era lo único que faltaba. Madara era un bailarín excelente pero más que eso, era encantador, hasta que en el tan ansiado beso aclaró su duda respecto a mis sentimientos.

Regresamos a la mesa, ya que tenía algo para darme. A juzgar por el tamaño del estuche no era eso un anillo, además de ser demasiado pronto. Era un enorme collar de diamante y rubí, más pesado de lo que se piensa es a simple vista. Estaba impactada por el volumen del regalo, de verdad que no podía creerlo.

—Organicé una reunión de empleados mañana en mi casa, quiero que lo uses esa noche, nada en el mundo tiene más valor que tú, pero es un regalo de mi parte.

El regalo era demasiado, y me hacía feliz pensar que de verdad le interesaba, pero a pesar de ser algo de su parte, simplemente no podía aceptarlo—Y-yo, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esto—responde con un poco de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Pues, porque jamás podrás asegurarme que ni una sola piedra fue conseguida con la sangre y sufrimiento de una persona.

En ese momento, si pensaba que Deidara era la indicada, ahora me daba cuenta de que de verdad era la mujer que buscaba. Guardé el estuche para lo que después fuera, tomarla del mentón y besarla con sentimiento, el color de sus mejillas era tan encantador.

—Eres una tonta, y una dulzura.

—Y tú, un bastardo pervertido.

* * *

_Aclaración_: Como en el anime y manga, Kakuzu es un hombre muy fuerte.

_Aclaración_: Refiriéndose al contenedor, necesitaba un escape sencillo, falta de ideas.

_Aclaración_: El romance entre Kakuzu y Hidan fue más rápido por el hecho de que a esa edad, pues ya se tiene más prisa.

_Aclaración_: Tengo entendido que desgrafilado es un tipo de corte de cabello en el que te despuntan de manera salteada.

_Aclaración_: Madara no entiende muy bien el arte.

_Aclaración: _La secretaria se comportó de forma muy grosera con Deidara…no se… tal vez porque es una posible rubia que se lo quiere arrebatar, más de una la comprende.

¡Por favor no me abucheen, en esa última parte en verdad no sabía qué hacer!

Reviews?


	6. El baile

La serie es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

* * *

"_Te espero en mi casa a primera hora, muy urgente. Deidara"_

Sea lo que sea sería otra de sus ocurrencias, para ser sábado por la mañana y de que yo no tenga idea de algo supuestamente tan importante. Deidara me había dado copia de las llaves de su casa, el estar comiendo hizo que se me cayeran de las manos.

— ¿Pero qué…?—.Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el sofá atacada por preguntas.

— ¡Dime que ya tienes lo que te vas a poner, uhn! —.Le decía histérica un extraña rubia a Itachi.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunta asustada.

— ¡Para que otra cosa! ¡Para la fiesta que Madara dará hoy! —.Le decía entre dientes y más histérica una extraña rubia a Itachi.

— ¡A eso! Bueno, tengo la opción de no ir, además de que no tengo nada que ponerme.

— ¿QUE? ¡Claro que vas a ir, uhn! ¡No me vas a dejar sola en esto!

—No me digas, ¿Madara te… invitó? —.En serio que no la conoce bien, ni a Madara tampoco.

— ¡Sí! Y no tengo nada que ponerme, ¿Tienes idea que cuál vestido es digno para este tipo de eventos?

—Un vestido rojo te quedaría bien—.Opinaba nerviosa.

—Y a ti uno azul Itachi—.Interrumpe Hidan saliendo de la cocina.

— ¿Tienen idea de cómo son ese tipo de eventos? Es la alta sociedad.

—Obvio, y por eso debemos vernos como verdaderas diosas.

—Pero es que yo no quiero ir.

— ¡Claro que irás! Nos ayudaremos a escoger el vestido, ahora mismo iremos a conseguirlos, por eso te pedí que vinieras temprano.

—Sí, y entendería que después de la fiesta no llegas a dormir a casa Deidara—.Comentaba algo burlona Hidan, no por nada le cuenta todo.

—No estaba pensando en eso—.Ladea la cabeza nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo protestar?

—No.

—No.

Justo después salimos para escoger los vestidos, ya teníamos planeado uno perfecto para Itachi y como se verían los nuestros, como mujeres claro está que lo que más tiempo nos tomaría sería arreglarnos después. El vestido de Hidan era negro, escotado, descubierto y con un velo para los brazos, el de Itachi era azul con tirantes, bordados de rosa y de falda corrida, aunque allá protestado. Y en cuanto al mío, rojo, sin tirantes y escotado con unos guantes que me llegaban a los codos.

La limosina que Madara mandó llegó justo a tiempo, había algo de tráfico así que tardaríamos un poco en llegar, pero desde ahí fue que empezaron los conflictos.

— ¡Repítemelo de nuevo Hidan!—.No podía regarla esta vez, esto era en verdad muy importante.

—Bueno, son bailes de salón, hay que mantener la etiqueta en todo momento, mientras alzamos las copas y festejamos que somos los amos del universo, a cualquier falla, solo te comen viva.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntaba alterada.

—Supongo que no, preocúpate si tienen un piano y quieran que dediques una canción.

—Supongo que eso sería lo más difícil.

—No olviden que seremos el centro de atención.

— ¿A qué te refieres Itachi?

—Mi tío Madara es el jefe y es joven, logró sobresalir entre todos los ejecutivos con más años de experiencia.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —.Preguntaban aterradas Hidan y Deidara.

—Significa, que somos las más jóvenes, es un baile.

—Eso suena aterrador.

—Lo más conveniente será encontrar a nuestro respectivo galán y perdernos entre todos.

— ¿Ya tienes uno Hidan? —. Pregunta inocentemente Itachi.

— ¿Qué no les había contado? —.Responde orgullosa.

— ¿Y si algún idiota intenta pasarse? _Porque lo habrá._

—Sólo debes deshacerte de él con estilo, no vayas a crear ningún alboroto Deidara.

—Ya llegamos señoritas—.Comenta el chofer, nadie se percató de que ya estábamos frente a la mansión.

— ¡Aún no habrá la puerta!

Este era el momento definitivo, todas estábamos pegadas en el cristal polarizado de la ventana, bueno, Itachi lo estaba porque nosotras estábamos encima.

—Entonces…—.Comentaba Itachi, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de salir aún.

— ¡Esto es ridículo joder! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡No olviden sus clases de edecanes y las cientos de películas que hemos visto referente a esto! —.Decía Hidan no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—Bien—.Dijo Itachi firmemente.

—B-bien—.Dijo Deidara aún abrumada.

—…Bien—.Dijo Hidan sin intenciones de salir.

—Señoritas, deben bajar ya, los demás autos ya están llegando—.Nos decía algo inquieto el chofer.

— ¡Tú primero Itachi!—.Al parecer Hidan y Deidara tenían una posición más complicada.

—Está bien—.De todas maneras iba a ser la primera.

Sólo era actuar como la clásica chica plástica y hueca que esta con su viejo y millonario acompañante, hubo varias caras que nos voltearon a ver pero eran sobretodo de mujeres casadas envidiando lo bien que se nos veía el vestido.

—Aquí nos separamos, te ves bien Itachi…que la suerte te acompañe Deidara—.Nos decía Hidan.

—No me dejes aún Itachi.

—Está bien, no te preocupes tanto Deidara.

—Camina entre los demás sin mirar a nadie.

—Ahí está Madara—.Señaló Itachi abajo en el salón principal.

—Aún no estoy lista, ¿qué hago si comienza a acercarme a mí?

—Sólo baja las escaleras mirando hacía otra parte—le decía entre dientes.

—Kisame y Sasuke también están abajo.

—Al terminar las escaleras nos separaremos.

—Está bien—.Como varias caras miraban hacia arriba, logré ver cuando Madara me volteó a ver antes de mirar hacia otra parte, traía una copa y estaba junto a Izuna, aunque no lo veía, él nunca me dejó de ver desde ese entonces, Itachi se separó de mi mientras él se acercaba.

….

Su belleza era indescriptible, no pude evitar el dejar de lado lo que Izuna me comentaba para verla bajar las escaleras, era como un bello ángel bajando al compás de sus hilos de oro, con un atuendo de diosa para el deleite de mi pecado.

—Me da gusto que hayas venido Deidara, te ves realmente hermosa.

—Y tú eres un sueño con ese traje.

—No puedo esperar al presumirte.

Para él era tan sencillo todo, estuve la mayor parte del tiempo con él, fue muy fácil lucir como su dama de compañía ya que casi todas me miraban venenosas y asesinas, y cuando no lo hacía algunos otros me pedían la pieza, en un momento fui por algo de ponche y no faltó el lanzado, y como Hidan me lo había dicho, con estilo. Ni siquiera lo volteé a ver, le solté el puñetazo en la cara, que lo dejo en el suelo pero no visiblemente por mucho tiempo ya que lo escondí debajo del mantel, algunos lo vieron pero fue solo para alejarse, fue con estilo y discreción de cualquier manera.

Pude ver a Hidan con su ahora no invisible novio, era lindo, y Hidan parecía feliz con él.

….

— ¿Por qué no nos dedicas una canción? —.Le murmuraba Madara a Deidara.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué puedo cantar para todos ellos? —pregunta nerviosa.

—No es justo de los invitados no tengan la oportunidad de escucharte, yo estoy contigo.

—Está bien.

De nuevo me impresiona, Madara toca el piano mientras yo cantaba. Después de un rato brindamos por la ocasión.

—Quiero que te quedes después de la fiesta Deidara—le susurra Madara al oído.

Ahora si podía imaginarme todo lo que quisiera, porque esta vez sí era en serio. Después de varias horas todos los invitados se habían ido, Itachi ya no se quedaría aquí y el personal de limpieza comenzó a trabajar.

—Quiero ver tu mansión Madara.

—Hasta el último rincón.

A estas alturas ya había demasiada confianza. No estaba haciendo tiempo, de verdad que quería conocer más toda la enorme mansión, tan grande para perderse en ella. Después de un rato de verla, me topé con una enorme puerta, Era una enorme y hermosa habitación, el guardarropa estaba abierto, haciéndome dar cuenta de dónde me encontraba.

— ¿Esta es tu habitación? —_Clic_—_. _Después de decir eso Madara cerró la puerta, no es como si alguien fuera a interrumpir, pero era una clara señal.

—Sí.

—Lo siento, hay tantas que no creí que sería justo esta…espera…creo que el vestido se me atoró—decía al ver que de verdad el vestido se había atorado con una punta de la cama. Ropa de marca, como no.

—Permíteme.

—Espera no lo vayas a- —.Había desgarrado mi vestido haciéndome girar y en la cama, con él encima de mí.

—Ya no importa.

—Que esperabas.

— En serio, no importa.

Al diablo con el vestido, esa noche me entregué a Madara sin pensarlo, esperando también esas tan ansiadas palabras.

…..

Amaneció poco después, pero era como si hubiésemos dormido toda la noche, no estaba cansado, y ya comenzaba a volverme insano al ver a Deidara dormida junto a mí, cubierta con la sábana que moldeaba todo su bonito cuerpo.

—Despierta dormilona, o ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí toda la mañana?

—Eso es lo que tú quieres.

—Deidara.

— ¿Uh?

—Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

—Te mataría si no me lo pedías—decía sonriente aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

* * *

_Aclaración: _Deidara espera saber si Madara de verdad la ama, y no solo es una amante, porque el "te amo", todavía no se lo dice… y llegará, no piensen cosas feas.

Reviews?


	7. La promesa de Deidara

Esta serie es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nos acercamos al clímax. Un capítulo donde Deidara descubrirá el pasado de Madara, el sufrimiento de este al no poder encontrarla después de haberla dejado ir, un fallido intento de asesinato, que acaba con la vida de la persona equivocada, la reconciliación y la promesa de Deidara.

_NOTA:_

A partir de este capítulo, habrá un FlashBack que se repetirá en varias ocasiones, todos con más o menos pedazos de acuerdo con la perspectiva de cada personaje. Es para entender la historia total y parcialmente.

* * *

"Deidara de Uchiha". Tres palabras que me ponían los pelos de punta, y no importaba lo que mi abuelo opinara, Madara era el indicado y yo me iría con él. Necesitaba unas cosas más para irme, así que salí al centro comercial, y estaba de muy buen humor para soportar a la persona que venía hacía mi en el estacionamiento.

—Hola Deidara, ¿cómo te trata la vida?

—Bastante bien diría yo, espero que a ti igual.

—No lo creo, creo que me va mejor que a ti.

—Me tiene sin cuidado—conteste cortante para seguir caminando.

—Oye espera, no quiero peleas—le dijo a sus espaldas con una extraña sonrisa.

—Pues algo no muy bueno te has de traer si no bienes hacia mí para eso—regresa para encararla.

—Sólo vengo a hablar un poco, el chisme se riega como fuego en pólvora.

—Veo que si bienes por problemas, no me interesa que toda la escuela y alrededores sepan lo de Sasori.

— ¿Quien está hablando de Sasori? Hablo de ese galán que tienes como acompañante.

—Ajá… ¿y luego?

—Lo conozco, muy buen partido y amante—le dice de forma extraña.

— ¿De qué hablas? No…mira, ¿sabes qué? ¡No me importa lo que digas!, debe ser otro de tus trucos, uhn—.Como dije estaba con demasiado buen humor para sacarme de quicio en ese momento, así que me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar aprisa.

— ¿Ya te invitó a cenar verdad? O mejor dicho, ¿ya te dio el collar de diamantes?

Paré en seco al escuchar eso—… ¿Qué?

—Así eee~s, tú no eres nadie más que otra mujer que sólo le costó unos días ganarse su corazón, y al parecer fuiste algo difícil muchacha.

Primero la secretaria, luego mi abuelo y ahora ella, tenía que saber quién era en verdad Madara o desmentirlo. Conocí a otras dos mujeres que como yo, tuvieron algo que ver con Madara. La chica brasileña es amiga de la empresaria, que a la vez es prima tercera de Sakura, y no hicieron otra cosa que hacerme ver que Madara no era más que un maldito manipulador, sólo me había usado.

...

No estaba solo triste, no estaba solo furiosa, confundida e indignada, era una sopa de emociones a punto de explotar, pero para hablar con él, tenía que comportarme como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estoy frente a la puerta de su oficina, a punto de sacarle la verdad de sus propios labios, tenía que ser así, porque de otra manera no querría que esto terminara.

—Hola Deidara, ¿no tuviste problemas para entrar?

—S-supongo que no—le respondo como si nada.

— ¿Quieres que pasen por tus cosas hoy?

—No, no es necesario.

—Supongo que no, ya que conmigo no te haría falta nada.

— ¿Si verdad? —.Estaba tan dolida en ese momento que era difícil actuar como si no ocurriera nada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? —se acerca a mí pata acariciar mi cabello.

—Me estaba preguntando… si habías tenido alguna novia en el pasado.

—Algunas… en la escuela, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— ¿Y fuera de esa etapa? ¿En tu vida laboral?

—No ninguna, pero eso no importa, ahora solo eres tú y jamás te sería infiel.

—Ajá, o sea que yo, he sido la única a la que le has obsequiado un collar de diamantes… ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, sólo es para la mujer correcta, que eres tú, aunque entiendo que no lo hayas aceptado.

— ¿Entonces sólo hay una mujer a la que le has regalado este collar? ¿Por qué he sido desde que dejaste la escuela hasta hoy tu única novia? ¿La única a la que has considerado correcta, verdad? ¿VERDAD? —.No lo soportaría más, si contestaba que sí sería capaz de muchas cosas, pero antes de contestar me sujetó de ambos brazos, no le gustaba mi reacción.

—Sí Deidara, tu eres la única correcta y con la que quiero estar, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

— ¿Entonces quien es Sakura y quién es Victoria? ¿Quién fue la primera no correcta o sea…no sé, Azumi? ¿Qué hay con esos collares más?

— ¿D-de que estás hablando?

— ¡Hablo de las otras tres mujeres correctas, a las que también les diste un collar y a las que igual a mí, sólo viste como un objeto que no merece ser la única a tu lado!

—Deidara, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, ellas-

— ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Todo es cierto! ¡Yo soy sólo una más!

— ¡No Deidara, no es lo que piensas, deja que te lo explique! —.Ella estaba llorando, se había enterado de un pasado que creía muerto, esto no iba bien.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡No quiero que me expliques nada y no quiero volver a verte, uhn!

— ¡No, no pienso dejarte ir! —.Me soltó una bofetada y lo siguiente sería un golpe, no la iba a soltar hasta que me escuchara, pero no fue un golpe, fue una maniobra para zafarse de mí. Salió corriendo de la oficina.

No logré alcanzarla, había dejado escapar a alguien que era ahora como el aire que respiro.

…..

Esto era mil veces peor que cuando Sasori me había dejado, no podía creer que otra vez me había pasado, debo ser la más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra por haber caído en su red, debería estar más furiosa que triste pero no lo estaba, debí haberlo golpeado antes de irme pero no lo hice, quería estar sola en la colina donde pudiera ver mi mural pero no fui, era un lugar en el que Madara iría a buscarme, no podía ir a casa todavía.

Madara es más fuerte y rápido que yo, pero pude perderlo, cuando lo hice me escondí debajo de un puente, para luego subirme a un árbol y quedarme ahí toda la tarde, quería estar sola. Hidan terminada su turno en dos horas así que la esperaría.

...

A veces me pregunto donde se mete todo el día esa rubia problemática, tal vez con Madara ya que pronto se iría con él, pero las maletas aún estaban aquí.

— ¿Deidara? Creí que ya te habías ido—.Le pregunté al verla entrar a la casa, se veía pálida.

—…

— ¿Deidara? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Hidan…—.Se acercó hacia mí para abrazarme, estaba llorando, estaba destrozada.

—No era más que un farsante, el me engañó Hidan.

— ¿Madara? No puede ser, él-

— ¡Deja de mencionarlo! ¡No quiero saber más de él!

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! —se aferra llorando.

—Tranquila Deidara, aquí estoy yo.

…..

Se me pasó después de unas horas, usé una de las pelucas que tengo para salir a la calle, iba en camino a ver mi mural y por suerte él no estaba ahí, sino otra persona.

— ¡Sasori!

— ¿Eh? Ah, eres tú Deidara, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

—Me oculto de mi abuelo, ya sabes…cualquier cosa.

—Ah… ¿y qué haces aquí?

— ¿No quieres que este aquí?

—No, no es eso.

—Vine a ver el mural.

—También yo.

—…Hoy se estrena una película muy buena, ¿quieres ir?

—No veo por qué no.

—Vaya vaya, justo a quien quería ver—.Mi día no podía ser peor hasta que volvió a aparecer.

— ¿AHORA QUE RAYOS QUIERES SAKURA, UHN? —.Le contesté furiosa.

—Oye no te enfades conmigo, te hice un favor.

—Sí, tenías razón, era un farsante, ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?

—No, vengo por algo más importante.

— ¿Qué es?

—Venganza.

— ¿Qué? —.Ahora sí que no entendía que se traía conmigo.

—Te he dicho que te odio, pero no sólo eso, ¡voy a matarte!

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Estás loca!

Había enredado a Sasori en esto mientras, zigzagueábamos para no ser disparados, pudimos mantenernos intactos un rato, hasta que le disparó dos veces a Sasori en el pecho.

— ¡NO! ¡SASORI! —.El terror me invadió al imaginarme lo peor.

El descuido hizo que cayera para lo que al final, era más que obvio lo que haría. El alboroto provocó que algunos llamaran a la policía. Ella escapó, mientras que yo trataba de mantener la conciencia y rezar porque él siguiera con vida.

—Sasori...

...

Lo que más me temía en la vida, una llamada del hospital diciéndome que Deidara se encontraba ahí, y lo que es peor, en estado de coma. Los doctores me tranquilizaron diciendo que no moriría, afortunadamente la bala no la mató. Le dije a Itachi sobre eso y nos turnamos para ir a verla, y que no estuviera sola en ningún momento, pero lo que más me dolía era el pensar de que cuando despertara, descubriera además la peor noticia.

...

Ese día no pude dormir, al día siguiente me dirigí a la casa de Deidara, como no respondía a la puerta se me hizo fácil tumbarla. No estaba, me quedé un rato observando el lugar, había una enorme vitrina con esas extrañas figuras de arcilla, un diseño perfecto. Por otro lado estaba un altar jashinista, me sorprendió al pensar que Deidara fuera de ese tipo de personas, pero lo descarté al descubrir que Deidara vivía con alguien más. Al parecer, solo quedaban ella y su hermana.

Lo último que sería correcto ahora era espiar en sus cosas, pero un álbum entreabierto llamó mi atención. En todas y cada una de las fotos estaba Deidara con un chico pelirrojo, desde que eran niños, al parecer, ese era su novio, y en todas ellas, ella parecía tan feliz, no entendía entonces el porqué ese patán la había dejado.

Pero ese no era el punto, tenía que encontrarla y hacerla escuchar aunque tuviera que atarla y acorralarla, no la dejaría ir. Pero estaba desesperado, han pasado tres días y no he podido encontrarla.

…..

Antes y después de ir a trabajar vengo a verla, no he dormido nada por la preocupación, según lo que vi en las noticias del día siguiente y testimonios que lograron ver algo, Deidara iba a ser asesinada.

— ¿Crees que despierte pronto Hidan? —.Itachi ya comenzaba a angustiarse.

—Ya debería de ser el tiempo Itachi, sus signos vitales están bien, pero ella simplemente no despierta.

—A pesar de lo que haya pasado, me sorprende que Madara nunca haya venido a verla.

—Lo último que Deidara necesita es que él aparezca.

—Pero, desde aquel día, Madara se encuentra disperso y muy mal.

—Eso me alegra.

—No, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tu puerta está astillada? Alguien la derribó, todo está bien, pero creo que fue Madara el que entró al no encontrar respuesta, significa que está buscando a Deidara.

—Aún no entiendo cual es el punto.

—Madara no es del tipo que ruega, algo debe haber mal en la versión de la historia, y si está preocupado por encontrarla, es porque además no sabe que está aquí.

—Supongo.

— ¿Está bien que le dé el aviso?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero tortúralo un poco.

— ¿De qué hablas?

...

Ha pasado una semana, el trabajo ya no me importa, ya nada me importa, estoy tan frustrado y cansado que no quiero que nadie me moleste.

—Señor Madara, Izuna pide entrar a su oficina—.Anunciaba la nueva secretaria.

No tenía ganas de sermones ni de que nadie, nadie me molestara—._Piedad. _Dile que no quiero interrupciones ahora—.La puerta se abrió después de decir eso, y ahí estaba Izuna dispuesto a amargarme más la tarde.

—Hermano…

—Creo haber dicho que no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo, eso te incluye a ti aunque vengas a decirme que dos aviones atravesaron el edificio y nos vamos a derrumbar—respondí molesto.

—Madara, has estado muy insoportable desde hace una semana.

—Dime algo que no sepa, si eso era todo ya lárgate.

—Escucha, lo único que sé es que todo esto es por esa chica.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

—Me importas tú, sé que no soy un experto, pero esa chica te está destrozando.

—No he podido encontrarla, ya no sé ni en que pensar, será mejor que vaya a tomar aire—se levanta de su asiento.

—En realidad no puedes, estas acumulando mucho trabajo—responde nervioso.

—Oficialmente te ascenso temporalmente a presidente corporativo hasta nuevo aviso, diviértete.

— ¿Eh?

…

El mural de Deidara, quería tanto que ella estuviera ahí. Pero algo no estaba bien, un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que parte del muro estaba bañado de sangre.

—Tío Madara, sabía que te encontraría aquí.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —volteo a mis espaldas.

—Mejor dicho, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no has ido a ver ni una sola vez a Deidara?

— ¿Dónde está Deidara? ¿Qué eso lo que ha pasado? —.Ya no me importaba si mis palabras sonaban desesperadas si Itachi sabía dónde se encontraba.

—Fue hace una semana, Deidara y Sasori se encontraban aquí, uno de ellos está en coma, y el otro…está muerto.

En ese momento sentía en que el cielo me aplastaba, no podía ser cierto—. ¿Ella está viva? ¡Dime que ella está viva Itachi! —.No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que odio eso de ella, su inexpresiva mirada jamás divisaría una profunda tristeza aunque sea Deidara la persona muerta.

—Lo siento, Hidan me pidió que no te lo dijera, es mejor que t- oye… ¡Espera Madara no vayas tan rápido, me lastimas! —la había tomado de la muñeca para rápidamente entrar en el auto.

…..

— ¿Donde está Deidara?

—Piso 16, cuarto 7… ¡Y no sirve el elevador! —le gritaba a sus espaldas.

¿Qué clase de hospital tenía el maldito elevador averiado? Pero no importa, ahora que sé que está aquí, no me detendría hasta verla, no soportaba un instante más sin ver esos ojos azules preciosos, sus cabellos de oro, toda su presencia.

Estaba tan aliviado al ver que ella estaba viva, parecía dormida.

—Deidara, despierta Deidara—.Ahora lo recuerdo, Itachi dijo que estaba en coma, ¿Dónde rayos estuve que no impedí que pasara?

—Ya lleva toda la semana así.

—…

—Esto no es tú culpa, fue una pelea que Deidara no esperaba.

— ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Sakura, al parecer buscó venganza por la muerte de sus padres a causa de hechos falsos, no tiene nada que ver contigo…le diré a Hidan que estas aquí, los dejaré solos.

.

Era una posibilidad. Yo recordaba algo, el día después de conocer a Deidara hace diez años, esos días llenos de depresión, la noticia de un aparatoso accidente de auto que no dejó a nadie vivo, y la conversación que podría ser la causa de todo esto.

_(FlashBack)_

_El oficial me dejó solo llenando los documentos. Una puerta a mi derecha se encontraba entreabierta, cuando otro oficial comenzaba a interrogar a una mujer._

_— ¿Saben de alguna razón por la que sus padres y la otra pareja iba juntos? —preguntaba el oficial._

_—Ellos iban a cenar, tenían algunos problemas con respecto a asuntos empresariales._

_— ¿Tienen idea de un motivo más concreto?_

_—Ellos estaban dispuestos a resolver sus problemas…aunque en realidad nuestros padres querían deshacerse de ellos ya que en realidad eran un estorbo para sus negocios, e iban a hacerlo definitivamente terminando de cenar, pero, el destino se adelantó…llevándose a ellos también—hablaba una mujer sollozando._

_— ¿También tenían problemas personales?_

_—No, solo de trabajo, en realidad ellos se llevaban bien._

_El oficial se levanta por unos documentos—.Bueno, ahora con respecto a los fondos en disputa, pasan a ustedes para que sea invertida correctamente._

_._

_No tenía el mayor interés en seguir escuchando, cuando termine de llenar los papeles y retirarme._

_Cuando caminaba por el corredor, una joven se encontraba creando un alboroto._

_— ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Ellos querían matarlos! ¡Y ahora se atreven a dejarme sin nada! —sollozaba furiosa._

_— ¿De qué habla señorita? ¡Espere aquí un momento! —hablaba un trabajador tratando de calmarla._

_— ¡No quiero! ¡Ellas me las van a pagar! —sale corriendo_

_— ¡Espere señorita Sakura! ¡La llaman adentro!_

_—…—me quedé viendo un rato la escena, días llenos de depresión._

_(Final del FlashBack)_

.

Sakura, estaba seguro que era ese nombre, un accidente de auto, la confusión al escuchar la conversación, una joven llena de rencor, todo embonaba, así que era algo que no pasaría por alto averiguar.

Se sabe que existe una tercera opción para alguien en estado de coma además de desconectarlo o dejarlo como esta, pero era algo complicado en ese momento que no sabía qué hacer.

...

— ¿Estoy muerta? —.Me senté en la cama para divisar el cuarto del hospital, al parecer no.

— ¡Deidara! —.Hidan se encontraba encima de mí sofocándome con su abrazo.

—Hidan… ¿Qué me pasó?

—Un coma, ¡me alegra tanto que ya despertaras!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

—Doce días, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, debes descansar.

—No…no…

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Dónde está Sasori? —preguntaba aún agotada.

—…—su mirada se entristeció.

— ¿Hidan? — ¿Porqué no me respondía?

—El está bien Deidara… no te preocupes, iré a traerte algo de comer, sólo te ha mantenido con sueros, debes estar hambrienta.

—Gracias…—.Necesitaba pensar sobre tantas cosas, Sakura se encontraba con un rencor injustificado, tenía que arreglarlo antes de que se le ocurriera lastimar a más personas, pero lo más importante, me alegraba de que Sasori se encontrara bien.

.

No me había dado cuenta del enorme arreglo de flores que había al lado de mí. Me acerqué más sin salir de cama, estirándome para lograr alcanzar a tocarlas, mis piernas estaban muy entumidas para caminar.

Fue, uno de esos momentos en los que el tiempo se congela, al voltear a la puerta y ver que Madara se encontraba ahí, seguía estirándome sin poder creer que estuviera ahí, hasta que caí de la cama.

—Uhn, dolioo.

— ¡Deidara! ¿Te encuentras bien? —.Como un caballero me cargó como a su princesa para recostarme de nuevo en la cama.

—…

—Creí que me volvería loco al no volverte a ver—se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro,

—…—apreciaba que estuviera aquí, pero solo eso.

—Deidara…

—No deberías estar aquí—.Realmente prefería dejar todo como estaba.

—No, ahora que te encontré no me apartaré ni un segundo, el no poder estar contigo es igual a no poder respirar.

—…No lo entiendo—le dice confundida.

—Pues lo vas a hacer, porque ahora vas a escuchar lo que voy a decirte— hablo seriamente sentándose a un lado de la cama.

—No es como si pudiera correr en este momento…te escucho.

—Primero quiero darte algo—.Colocó en mi mano una de mis figurillas, recuerdo haber hecho solo uno de ese tipo.

—Fue el primero que logré hacer a la perfección, no recuerdo que pasó con él, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

—Me encontraba sumamente triste, había asistido al funeral de…mi familia ese día y a punto de encargarme de la empresa familiar, no tenía idea de la actitud que debería de tener de ahora en adelante, cuando tú apareciste y hablaste conmigo sin importar que fuera un extraño.

—…Madara—lo miraba sorprendida.

—Todo lo que me dijiste fue cierto, el primer escalón hacia mi éxito se lo debí a esa pequeña de mirada azul, pero después de todo este tiempo creía que habías sido una ilusión, pero en el centro comercial, tuve la sensación de que tú eras esa niña.

—Sólo te había dado un consejo, ni siquiera recuerdo bien que fue lo que te dije.

—Fue más que eso, a lo largo de mi vida me he topado con muchas mujeres a las que sólo les interesaba mi dinero y posición, esas tres mujeres tienen un collar porque casi las consideré las indicadas, yo era un tonto, pero no lo fueron, solamente lo ha sido una y eres tú Deidara.

—…Madara…

—Lamento tanto el haberte lastimado, pero sobre todo, nunca me perdonaré el no haber impedido que te hicieran daño—.Escuche un quejido de su parte, ella forzó su cuerpo para acerarse a mí y abrazarme.

— ¿Qué haces Deidara? No te esfuerces.

—No, tú perdóname a mí, fui muy injusta contigo, debí haberte escuchado—le hablaba temblando de dolor

—No tengo muy buena reputación con respecto a eso, aunque esas mujeres se hayan saltado la parte buena, era de esperarse que no quisieras escucharme, pero de todas maneras te hubiera obligado a ello, ¿sabes por qué? —la toma de los brazos para recostarla.

—… ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo Deidara—.Al decir esas palabras, me atrajo hacia ella con un fuerte abrazo a pesar de su estado, no por algo casi se descuenta a Izuna.

— Deidara, sólo no vayas a dejar marca, no te esfuerces.

— Yo también te amo Madara.

— Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar— .Ya necesitaba volver a besarla, a tocarla, no volvería a dejarla ir nunca más.

…..

Deidara saldrá del hospital en unos días, como ya que se siente mejor no le gusta la ideas de seguir ahí, pero debe hacerlo, le dije que iría a ver si la empresa seguía viva con mi ausencia. Cuando regresé noté que Itachi se encontraba ahí no muy feliz.

— ¿Qué sucede Itachi?

— La dejé de vigilar por solo un momento, no se adonde se halla ido—responde preocupada.

— Tranquila, no podrá dejar el hospital, te ayudaré a buscarla.

De seguro se encontraba aburrida y salió a relajarse un poco, aunque un hospital siempre me ha sido un lugar muy deprimente.

.

Escucho una voz, una voz que llora desconsoladamente. Es ella. Me apresuré para saber donde se encontraba, y la escena era esta, Deidara estaba llorando en el regazo de ese chico pelirrojo, cuando recordé las palabras de Itachi, uno de ellos había muerto.

— Deidara… estate tranquila, las enfermeras te sacarán de aquí si te encuentran— .Era obvio de que de ninguna manera lograría calmarla, pero si las enfermeras escuchaban, la sacarían de aquí y la cosa se pondría fea.

— Hidan me dijo…q-que él se encontraba b-bien~, y que no me preocupara~—.Dijo esto con la voz entrecortada.

— Deidara—. Cuando coloque mi mano en su hombro, se lanzó a mí sin dejar de llorar. Hasta yo lo sabía, sea lo que haya pasado, él era una persona importante en su vida, y yo no podría hacer que ella lo olvidara, ni tampoco el poder consolarla en este momento.

(_FlashBack)_

_El día no podía ser más aburrido, ya me encontraba bien pero los doctores no querían darme de alta, necesitaba descansar, todos me lo decían, pero no soportaba estar aquí, necesitaba saber donde estaba Sasori. Varias veces me mandaron de nuevo aquí por haberme salido, y por alguna razón, Hidan e Itachi no me dejaban ir a verlo, era un mal presentimiento._

—_Iré por algo a la máquina, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?_

—_No estoy bien, gracias Itachi._

_Con las veces que me había salido, sabía que la máquina estaba algo lejos, así que cuando salió no lo pensé ni un segundo en ir a ver a Sasori. Muchos pacientes se encontraban fuera, así que no me dirían nada, después de un rato de esquivar a la secretaria, logre saber en qué habitación se encontraba Sasori, tres pisos más arriba. Estaba tan aliviada cuando lo encontré, al parecer dormía._

—_Sasori, despierta, aquí estoy por fin_—._No respondía, pero lo que era peor, no se encontraba conectado a ningún medidor de pulso, y ni siquiera tenía un tanque de oxígeno, y su rostro se veía tan pálido, hasta que después de leer su historial la realidad me arrolló. _

_Nombre: Sasori de la arena roja_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Edad: 22_

_Estatura: 164.1cm._

_Tipo de sangre: AB_

_Causas de muerte: Herida de bala._

_Aspectos médicos generales:_

_Miopía leve._

_Portador del VIH SIDA_

_Tratamiento de tanaxopraxia en fase terminal._

_Hora de muerte: 20:45P.M._

—_No, esto no puede ser cierto_—_. Tenía tanto miedo de comprobarlo, pero me paralicé al saber que en verdad estaba muerto, y por alguna cruel razón, su cuerpo seguía conservándose._

—_No…no~… ¡SAAAAASOOORIIIIII!_ —._No podía estar pasando, como quería que fuera una horrible pesadilla a la cual despertar, mi amigo de toda la vida, mi maestro, mi ex novio, una de las pocas personas que me quedan y que tanto quiero, se había ido, no podía moverme, no podía dejar de llorar._

_(Final de FlashBack)_

_._

El que Madara estuviera conmigo en ese momento me tranquilizó rápidamente. Después de un rato me llevó a mi cuarto.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? —.No tenía expresión alguna, no sabía si enfurecerme o llorar.

—No queríamos que te pusieras peor, no era bueno que recibieras malas noticias justo después de que despertaras.

— ¿Porque sigue conectado? ¿Porque sigue así Hidan?

—Ya que no hay familia que responda por él, nos dieron la responsabilidad de decidir qué es lo que haremos, pero sólo tú eres la indicada para decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer.

—…

—Deidara…

—Hay espacio entre la tumba de sus padres, quiero que sea ahí.

—Está bien.

Silencio de ultratumba, cada uno de nosotros, incluyendo amigos y compañeros, nos acercamos a despedirlo, yo fui la última al colocarle una corona de rosas.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, es una promesa.

* * *

_Aclaración_: La tanaxopraxia es un método de conservación de los cuerpos, muy usado en Estados Unidos. Drenan toda la sangre y la reemplazan con etanol y formalín para que el cuerpo se conserve y no huela mal.

_Aclaración: _El que Sasori tuviera Sida era la razón por la que no quería llegar a más con Deidara, cosa que siempre le ocultó por miedo a que lo dejara, pero llegó un momento en que tomó la decisión de dejarla para que ella encontrara a alguien más…porque la amaba.

¿Reviews?


	8. Operación rescate

La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es sólo son motivos de ocio sin fines de lucro.

Vaya que sufrí con este clímax, prácticamente lo volví a escribir, pero me dio un ataque de inspiración y quedó mucho mejor.

En este capítulo habrá una pequeña aparición de Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi, pero con una aportación importante.

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

_NOTA:_

También en este capítulo, el FlashBack que se repite en varias ocasiones, todos con más o menos pedazos de acuerdo con la perspectiva de cada personaje. Es para entender la historia total y parcialmente.

* * *

Esto era de locos, ahora si mis nietos sabrán que tuve una juventud que cualquiera mataría por tener, vivir para contarla, y no recibir castigo por ella, si es que vivía para contarla. En realidad no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que voy a hacer, quería encararla, tratar de ponerle un alto, pero lo más importante, no quería que nadie me acompañara, después de lo de Sasori, no iba a soportar el perder a un ser amado de nuevo.

.

Aún estaba tan deprimida, me encaminaba a casa de mi abuelo para entregarle varios documentos. Estaba al frente de su puerta cuando me percaté de que la puerta estaba rota, como si la hubiesen derribado. Me apresuré al entrar para ver que la sala estaba hecha un desastre, una nota se encontraba al pie de la alfombra.

_"Te dije que me iba a vengar, si no quieres que le pase nada a tu abuelo y a todos lo que amas, ve sola al entronque Este al anochecer. Sakura"._

La situación no podía ser peor. Esto ya era personal, no iba a pedir ayuda, y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Tomo el auto de mi abuelo y regreso al departamento, Hidan no se encontraría, iba a improvisar lo que fuera. Había llegado al fin al piso cuando vi a Itachi esperándome afuera del departamento.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Deidara?

— ¿Ha-hacer algo como qué? —le respondo nerviosa.

—No lo sé, tal vez ir sola a encarar a una loca por la muerte de tu amigo y el reciente secuestro de tu abuelo.

— ¿Cómo lo-?

— ¡Fue una casualidad! ¡No importa como lo haya sabido! ¿Qué crees que podrás hacer tú sola?

— ¡No lo sé Itachi! Tan solo quiero hablar, n-no quiero ver morir a nadie más.

—Te comprendo bien, pero me tienes a mí, a Hidan, a Madara-

— ¡No! ¡No pienso arriesgar a nadie! ¡Este es mi problema!... ¡SASORI MURIÓ POR ESTAR CONMIGO ESA VEZ-!

— ¡PUES YO TAMPOCO PIENSO PERDERTE DEIDARA! —le grita Itachi con la misma reacción.

— ¿Eh?

_(FlashBack)_

_— ¡Mira! Es ella, fue la única Uchiha que sobrevivió al accidente—contemplan a lo lejos un par de chicos._

_— ¡Ja! Pues se lo merecen, los Uchiha siempre fueron una bola de arrogantes._

_—Escuche que aún la empresa se va a mantener._

_—Pues que mala suerte, ojalá y les vaya mal._

_— ¡Hey! No hay que desearle el mal a nadie, aunque sea un Uchiha._

_Me aferro aún más a las cadenas del columpio…no quiero que me vean llorar. No tienen idea de lo doloroso que es._

_…._

_Ansiosa me dirijo hacia ellos, esperando que me dejen jugar._

_…_

_— ¡Nadie quiere jugar contigo! ¡Comadreja asquerosa!_

_— ¡Vámonos de aquí!_

_— ¡Los Uchiha son de lo peor!_

_Apretó aún más los nudillos, no quiero que me vean llorar. Dejaron el balón, incluso me da miedo tomarlo, podrían regresar y volver a insultarme._

_— ¡Oye! ¡La del cabello negro! ¡Pasa el balón!_

_— ¿Eh? ¿Es a mí? —volteo a mis espaldas a ver una rubia llamando mi atención._

_— ¡Sí! ¡La del emblema de ábaco! ¿No quieres jugar?_

_—B-bueno, creo que sí—contesta nerviosa._

_…_

_— ¿Tocas el chelo? ¿Y la guitarra? ¡Qué cool! ¡Deberíamos de formar una banda!_

_….._

_—Pues yo creo que eres una persona hermosa y fabulosa… Itachita—le sonríe con dulzura._

_….._

_— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Sasuke se había aparecido frente a Itachi, un lindo chico de peinado alborotado y mirada afilada, cargando consigo una rosa roja,_

_—Tu amiga me contó todo, ahora sé que fue un malentendido…lo siento mucho, no debí juzgarte mal—le extiende la rosa apenado._

_— ¿Amiga? ¿De quién hablas?_

_— ¿Co-cómo de quien hablo? De la ruidosa chica rubia—responde con nerviosismo._

_—…Amiga._

_(Final del FlashBack)_

_._

—Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y hasta el final siempre juntas vamos a estar, y lo quieras o no, yo te voy a ayudar con esto—se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

—…Itachi.

—Madara puede ser de gran ayuda Deidara.

—No, en el pasado ellos tuvieron algo que ver, no quisiera enredarlo en esto, además…será un desastre si él muere.

—Está bien, no le diré nada.

—Sólo que…si Hidan no se entera me matará si salimos vivas de esta.

—… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

…..

— ¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO ESTÚPIDO QUE SUENA ESO!... ¿¡ES QUE ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE JODER! —creo que ya tienen idea de quién es.

— ¡Deja de regañarme Hidan! ¡Estoy segura de que tenemos una ventaja sobre esto!

— ¡NO ES ESO! ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas sola! ¡Tantas horas jugando Gears of War darán sus frutos!... ¡Joder que sí! —gritaba entusiasmada.

— ¡Pero Hidan! ¿Qué hay de Kakuzu?

Vuelve en sí al escuchar eso, para contemplar un anillo de plata en su mano izquierda.

—…Hidan—contempla sorprendida.

—Él…también es mi abuelo Deidara, yo tampoco quiero perder a nadie más— la voltea a ver de forma decidida.

Un momento emotivo, Itachi y yo nos abalanzamos a Hidan para un abrazo.

— ¡Si si! ¡No hay tiempo de sentimentalismos! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

.

La situación era esta: Sakura segada por una sed de venganza y dispuesta a matarme, siempre se mostró insegura y con miedo, como cuando mató a Sasori, así que seguramente ella querrá volverlo a hacer sola.

—Oigan… ¿No creen que tenga a un grupo de mafiosos apoyándola? —pregunta Hidan.

— ¿Y de dónde? Para que los Yakuza te apoyen necesitas una considerable cantidad de dinero, además no puede confiarse de que Akatsuki será el pago, no sabe que Madara no me ayudará en esto.

— ¿Podemos llevar armas? —pregunta Hidan emocionada.

—Ajá, ¿y dónde piensas esconderlas sin que te maten primero? —cuestiona Deidara con astucia.

— ¿Qué no has visto la tercera entrega? ¡Esa pirata se sacó un garrote de sabe dónde!

—Bueno, pero no hay que dejar de lado que vamos a llegar rápidas y con estilo—interrumpe Itachi seriamente.

— ¿Dé que hablas Itachi? —preguntan Hidan y Deidara al unísono.

—Creo que no sabes Deidara, de que antes de ti…yo siempre he sido su nena consentida—dice con un aire triunfante.

—… ¿Eh?

….

No era uno, eran dos lujosos autos en la cochera de Itachi.

— ¡I-itachi! ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que tenías un Ferrari? —pregunta más emocionada que ofendida una boquiabierta rubia.

— ¿El Ferrari? Al diablo con ese… ¡El Lamborguini!… ¡UN LAMBORGUINI! —corrige Hidan igual de impresionada.

—Nunca he querido que los toques, no sabes manejar bien Deidara—murmura entre dientes Itachi.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Nada!

…

El lugar es alejado, rara vez pasan autos por aquí y si lo son, son camiones con prisa. El llegar no fue problema, pero a partir de aquí, empieza lo difícil. Itachi se quedó atrás, en realidad no lo planeamos nada, la vida de mi abuelo ya tenía los segundos contados.

Cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro, nos dimos cuenta de que Sakura estaba acompañada de varios tipos de traje en un auto oscuro, la cosa no podía ser peor.

—Veo que aún sigues con vida…te había dicho que te quería sola, Deidara—comienza Sakura de forma molesta.

—Ahora veo que lo haces del modo cobarde, Sakura—responde de la misma manera.

…..

Estaba sola, a la primera señal estaría ahí apoyando a Deidara. En un lugar tan alejado supuse que me encontraba sola, o eso era lo que creía, ya que en un instante, un hombre rodeaba mi cuello con una navaja, realmente había bajado la guardia.

—Estás muy bonita como para matarte, además de que no quería hacer un escándalo, así que entra un rato conmigo al auto y después me lo darás sin oponerte ¿entendiste? —le habló al oído de forma apresurada.

_*Cric*_

—Suéltala ahora mismo si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza—advierte de forma amenazante un segundo sujeto.

— ¡Ki-kisame! — gira la vista Itachi sorprendida.

—Tsk… ¡como quieras!

El ladrón reaccionó rápido aventando a Itachi hacia a Kisame para ganar tiempo, para hacer lo que era más que obvio.

— ¡Kisame el también trae-!—_ ¡Bang!_ No me dio tiempo de poder advertirle, en ese momento lamenté tanto el ser tan pequeña a comparación, y no poder impedir que le dispararan.

.

— ¡NO! ¡KISAME! —el ladrón había huido con el auto, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en saber si él se encontraría bien.

—I-Itachi, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Aguanta Kisame! ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia!

—N-no, ya no tiene caso.

—No digas eso Kisame, por favor aguanta—le respondí angustiada.

—Me dispararon en el pecho, no voy a tardar mucho.

—No Kisame, no digas eso, te pondrás bien—hacía todo lo que podía, pero no dejaba de brotarle sangre.

— ¿Puedes jurármelo?

No, no podía, era obvio que Kisame no sobreviviría—.Eres un tonto, debiste ser prudente y dejar que se fuera.

—Al parecer no soy tan bueno como tú.

—Kisame~…—Lo sentía, lágrimas estaban ya rodando por mis mejillas, iba a perder a otra persona importante para mí, esa vez fui muy fuerte para Sasuke, el lloró mis lágrimas, pero esta vez, no sería el caso.

—Gracias Itachi, por derramar lágrimas por mí, pero hay algo que debo decirte antes de morir.

—No te esfuerces ya, quédate tranquilo.

—Yo… me arriesgué por ti más allá de lo importante que eres para mí como una amiga.

—… ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Quiero…que te quedes con mi espada…por favor acéptala.

—Pero Kisame, sólo puede serse poseedor de ella cuando-

—Lo sé mejor que nadie Itachi, tú eres… esa tercera persona.

—Kisame…

—Fue un sentimiento que nunca dejó de crecer, nunca tuve el valor de decirlo, me escudé con el hecho de que seguro Madara no lo aceptaría… debo ser un cobarde por hacerlo en el último minuto.

—…—en ese momento no sabía que decir, tal vez porque yo también lo sabía, pero nunca quería verlo.

—Gracias por haberme dejado ser tu amigo.

—…Te quiero mucho Kisame—responde entre lágrimas.

.

En ese momento, pude ver la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le había visto, y sólo para mí, había llorado por mi y estuvo a mi lado hasta el final, ahora lo único que deseaba era que fuera feliz.

.

Ya está muerto, sus ojos están cerrados, yo nunca llegué a tener esos sentimientos hacia él, pero él era mi mejor amigo, siempre quería verme sonreír y me hacía reír, aunque nunca pude demostrarle lo mucho que también me importaba. No podía parar de llorar, y lo único que podía hacer, era aceptar su espada.

_(FlashBack)_

—_ ¿Eso es una espada?__ —pregunta aterrada._

—_Por supuesto, es mi gran Samehada._

—_ ¿Cómo es que eso corta?__ — Se acerca un poco más para verla—.Es impresionante, ¿puedo cargarla?_

—_Es muy pesada._

—_ ¿Es una espada familiar?_

—_Algo así, sólo hay tres maneras de que una persona pueda ser acreedor a ella._

—_ ¿Y cuáles son?_

—_Bueno, la primera es matando o venciendo a su actual poseedor y reclamarla como premio, la segunda es cederla a un familiar, un hijo más específicamente, y la menos común, la tercera, es dársela a esa persona especial._

—_ ¿Quién sería entonces?_

_—La dueña de tu corazón, aunque es muy raro que sea al revés, siempre se quejan de que es pesada__—comenta divertido._

_— ¡Oye que malo! —respondo un poco ofendida._

_— ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! —le decía divertido._

_— ¡A que yo puedo con ella! ¡Si gano tú pagas todo!_

_— ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero si tú pierdes tendrás que decirle a Madara del agujero en el piso 8!_

_— ¿Eeeh?_

_._

_Después de eso, tuve que decirle a Madara que accidentalmente parte del piso de mármol se hizo pedazos cuando rodé ese escritorio por las escaleras._

_(Final del FlashBack)_

_…_

—Sakura, por favor, no cometas otra locura y deja libre a mi abuelo.

— ¡No! ¡Yo misma me encargaré de eliminar a todos los que son importantes para ti!

Levantó su arma para amenazarnos, Hidan iba a intervenir, pero yo la detuve—. ¿Entonces por qué tienes a un montón de tipos ayudándote?

—Nadie dijo que iba a jugar limpio, después de todo, tú siempre fuiste mejor que yo.

— ¡Tan solo escucha lo que dices!... ¡Yo realmente soy una idiota! Siempre he necesitado ayuda, todo el tiempo cometo errores… ¡Y si no fuera por Itachi yo ya estaría muerta! ¡Soy una bomba de tiempo!... ¡Tú y yo éramos amigas!

—... Desde que mis padres murieron, he estado sola, nadie se preocupó por mí ni siquiera de saber cómo me sentía, la empresa de mis padres quebró, mientras mi ira y rencor crecía y crecía al ver cómo tú ibas por la vida como si nada…pero, después conocí a Madara, un hombre que podría hacerme muy feliz…y un día simplemente no quiso seguir con la relación.

Hidan y yo escuchábamos atentas, no podíamos creer la forma en la que todo se entrelazaba.

—Estaba tan enfadada, que antes de que me dejara le robé dinero de una de sus cuentas, lo guardaba para algo importante, y cuando nada podía ser peor… ¡Me entero que tú te quedaste con él! ¡Con él hombre que yo amé! —Alza la cabeza— ¡No voy a permitir que seas feliz! ¡Y cuando Madara venga por mí tras matarte, tendré a la mafia de respaldo para el siguiente paso, Akatsuki!

—…Sakura, no sabía por todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaste, pero me tenías a mí para consolarte—trataba de que mantuviera la calma y no cometiera otra locura—, fue el destino el que puso a Madara en mi camino…de verdad lo siento, y en serio quiero ayudarte—apenas y terminé de decirlo, cuando vi su mirada cegada por el coraje.

— ¿¡TUS PADRES PRETENDIAN EN UN PRINCIPIO ASESINARLOS!

Dio una señal que hizo que dos hombres salieran del auto, hombres realmente fuertes para que ni Hidan y yo pudiéramos defendernos. Después de golpearnos, ambos tomaron a Hidan y la metieron con mi abuelo al auto.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando? Fue un accidente, mis padres también murieron esa vez… ¿de dónde sacas que no fue así?

—Tsk…

_(FlashBack)_

_El oficial que estaba conmigo me dejó sola por un rato._

_Esta tan triste, completamente destruida y asustada de pensar que será de mi. A lo lejos veo llegar a Deidara-chan y a su hermana, me sentía horrible de pensar que ellas también habían perdido a sus padres._

_Curiosa me dirijo hacia dónde se encontraban, tenía cuidado de que no me descubrieran, y era difícil escuchar la conversación en donde me encontraba._

_—Ellos iban a cenar, tenían algunos problemas con respecto a asuntos empresariales…estaban dispuestos a resolver sus problemas…aunque en realidad nuestros padres querían deshacerse de ellos ya que en realidad eran un estorbo para sus negocios, e iban a hacerlo definitivamente terminando de cenar, pero, el destino se adelantó…llevándose a ellos también…_

— _¿Q-qué? ¡Esto no puede ser!... ¿Y-y qué pasará con los fondos? —se preguntaba confundida._

_—….Bueno, ahora con respecto a los fondos en disputa, pasan a ustedes para que sea invertida correctamente._

_No podía ser cierto, querían matarlos en primer lugar, y si todavía no fuera suficiente…ellos se quedarían con los fondos a pesar de estar bien equilibrados, y dejarme a mí sin nada._

_Estaba tan enojada que por el momento, ya no me importaba lo que fueran a hacer conmigo. Cuando comenzaba a correr, el oficial ya había llegado._

— _¡Espere señorita! ¿A dónde cree que va?_

_— ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Ellos querían matarlos! ¡Y ahora se atreven a dejarme sin nada! —sollozaba furiosa._

_— ¿De qué habla señorita? ¡Espere aquí un momento! —hablaba un trabajador tratando de calmarla._

_— ¡No quiero! ¡Ellas me las van a pagar! —sale corriendo_

_— ¡Espere señorita Sakura! ¡La llaman adentro!_

_…_

_—Oye Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunta Deidara._

_—Déjame en paz, no quiero verte—le responde áspera._

_— ¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿Quieres venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa? —le pregunta con dulzura._

_— ¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Lárgate!_

_—…Sakura—la mira angustiada._

_….._

_— ¿Escucharon la noticia? ¡Deidara y Sasori ya son novios!_

_— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué envidia! ¡Hacen tan bonita pareja!_

_—Tsk…—observo molesta, para ella todo era perfecto._

_…_

_—Escúchame por favor…no quiero dejarte sola, eres mi amiga, las empresas de nuestros padres pueden unirse y-_

_— ¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡Bastante con lo que hicieron e intentaron hacer!_

_— ¿De qué hablas?... ¡Sakura! ¡No te vayas!_

_…_

_—Las cosas entre nosotros dos no va a funcionar, y al ser así no quiero lastimarte…_

_— ¿Pero qué dices Madara?... ¡Yo te amo! —le insiste preocupada._

_—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, solo querías estar conmigo por mi dinero—le responde cortante._

_— ¡Claro que no!_

_—Lo lamento, pero yo ya no quiero estar contigo._

_—Tsk…_

_Después de eso, le robe varias tarjetas al primer descuido, después de todo…no lo había logrado._

_…_

_— ¿Escuchaste el chisme Sakura? —le dice una amiga._

_— ¿Ahora cuál es?_

_—Deidara y Sasori terminaron hace tiempo, pero al parecer, Deidara ya tiene a un nuevo prospecto._

_— ¿A sí? Espero que no sea tan lindo como Sasori._

_—Todo lo contrario, y creo que es un rico empresario—le comenta emocionada._

_— ¿No dijeron su nombre?_

_—No lo recuerdo bien, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que su apellido es… ¡Uchiha!_

_—… ¿QUÉ?_

_(Final del FlashBack)_

.

—Ya me cansé de escucharte.

Dijo eso con voz firme, para después dispararme, el dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo me impidió reconocer dónde fue el disparo, pero juraría que me había roto un hueso.

De nuevo prepara la pistola, este iba a ser mi fin.

.

Escuché cada uno de los dos nuevos balazos pero no el dolor de sentirlos penetrar mi cuerpo, sólo la sensación de un líquido mi rostro. Hasta que abrí los ojos, no era sólo un líquido, era la sangre de Madara que me había salpicado, y sólo lo veía enfrente de mí sonriéndome aún con esos impactos de bala.

—No~…no~…Madara~…

—Y-ya te lo había dicho, no iba a permitir perderte de nuevo, Deidara, ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir así?

Seguía tan bloqueada, como quería que el mundo se acabara en ese mismo momento, de nuevo iba a perder a alguien, y lo que es peor, a Madara. Cayó inconsciente, tenía la esperanza de que no le hubieran perforado ningún órgano importante.

— ¡NOOO! ¡MADARA! ¡MADARA! ¡RESISTE POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DEJES! —.Estaba tan desesperada en ese momento que olvide que faltaba mi turno.

—Vaya, al parecer el quedarse con Akatsuki va a ser más fácil de los que pensaba, con gusto haré que lo acompañes.

—Maldita~…

Estaba por volver a disparar cuando la atención de todos se centró en que el auto en el que veníamos, aparentemente se movía solo, estrellándose con el de los mafiosos. En ese momento pude verlo; una distracción era lo único que se necesitaba para que Zetsu, Izuna y Kakuzu aparecieran de la nada para acorralar. Todo parecía cubierto ya que dio la oportunidad de que Hidan también sacara su arma.

Otro disparo se escuchó, giro la vista al frente para ver que Sakura también caía, Izuna había sido el responsable.

—No iba a esperar a ver si Madara estaba con vida o no para matarte—dice de forma cortante.

Segundos después, varios se acercaron a ayudarnos, el terrible dolor que sentía por la posibilidad de perder a Madara hizo que comenzará a hiperventilar.

.

_— ¡Deidara! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_— ¡Todavía respira! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!_

_— ¡Hermano!_

_— ¡Esta perdiendo sangre!_

.

—Olvídense de mí…Madara.

...

De nuevo en una cama de hospital, todo me dolía, ahora si que no podía moverme, no me gustó para nada el saber que estaba atada de pies y manos con cinturones, no tenía caso si sentía aún el efecto de los sedantes.

— ¡Deidara! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas! — reacciona Onoki feliz.

—Abuelo, que alegría que estés bien.

—Ya todo está arreglado, pero…— no lo piensa dos veces y le da un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegas? ¿Qué no vez que estoy muy herida? — responde agitada.

—Eso fue por haber hecho ese descabellado plan para rescatarme... ¡Qué suerte que hayas salido viva!

— ¡Era la única forma que veía! ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que te salvamos el pellejo viejo malagradecido, uhn!

—Lo sé…y esto es por haberme salvado—.Fue un abrazo, jamás me había abrazado, de verdad, jamás me había abrazado. En serio, lo había preocupado mucho.

—Sí, bueno, ¿pero qué pasó con los otros?

—…—se quedó callado unos segundos.

— ¿Porqué no me contestas? ¿Madara está bien? ¡Dímelo!

—Yo no te mentiría Deidara, está bien, salió hace varias horas de terapia intensiva y ahora debe estar descansando.

Estaba tan aliviada, y feliz de saber de que él se encontraba con vida.

—Aunque, esa chica que nos causó problemas si murió, y también uno de los empleados de Madara.

— ¿De quién hablas?

—Kisame Hoshigaki.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! —hablé sobresaltada, ahora que lo pensaba, él seguramente había ido a ayudar a Itachi.

—No te sientas culpable, todos sabían a los que se atenderían.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi?

—No lo sé, no te preocupes por eso ahora, le diré a Hidan que venga a verte.

—… ¡Oye espera! ¿Por qué rayos estoy atada, uhn?

— ¿Tú porque crees? ¡Ya te dije que te quedes quieta! —responde irritado.

Supongo que esta vez no me dejarán escapar, ya que de verdad estaba en mal estado, pero ahora más que nada quería saber cómo estaba Madara. Hidan tampoco me estaba mintiendo, Madara estaba vivo aunque necesitará más reposo que yo.

—…_Sakura…_

_(FlashBack)_

_El oficial necesitaba interrogar a Hidan, ella pidió que yo también lo escuchara, pero estaba tan triste que apenas y podía caminar._

_— ¿Saben de alguna razón por la que sus padres y la otra pareja iba juntos? —preguntaba el oficial._

_—Ellos iban a cenar, tenían algunos problemas con respecto a asuntos empresariales._

_— ¿Tienen idea de un motivo más concreto?_

_—Ellos estaban dispuestos a resolver sus problemas…aunque en realidad nuestros padres querían deshacerse de ellos ya que en realidad eran un estorbo para sus negocios, e iban a hacerlo definitivamente terminando de cenar, pero, el destino se adelantó…llevándose a ellos también—hablaba Hidan sollozando._

_— ¿También tenían problemas personales?_

_—No, solo de trabajo, en realidad ellos se llevaban bien._

_El oficial se levanta por unos documentos—.Bueno, ahora con respecto a los fondos en disputa, pasan a ustedes para que sea invertida correctamente._

_— ¿Q-qué? ¿Pero qué pasará con Sakura? ¡El fondo puede esperar! ¡Ella no va tener nada! —interrumpo preocupada._

_—Eso es algo que no puede esperar Deidara, pero descuida, a tu amiga tampoco la dejaremos sola._

_—…Sakura._

_(Final del FlashBack)_

_._

Cuando ya podía moverme y las heridas no dolían tanto, logré que pacientemente me quitaran las cintas, para claro, salirme. Se encontraba a dos cuartos, estaba tan feliz de ver que estaba vivo, no había nadie con él.

—Madara, por fin pude venir contigo—comencé tranquila, después de lo que pasó nos sabía cómo encararlo.

— ¿¡Deidara! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!

—Lo importante es que tú estás vivo—le dije con tono bajo, su reacción era confusa, debería estar molesto.

— ¿Bromeas? Desde que desperté no he querido hacer otra cosa que ir a verte, no he dejado de estar atado y sedado, ahora a mí me torturaban por no decirme si estabas viva o muerta.

— ¡Déjate de eso! Tú estas más herido y necesitas descansar, desde hace días sabía que estabas con vida, pero necesitaba estar contigo, estas así por mi culpa, un problema en el que te enredé y casi te perdí… ¿porqué lo hiciste?_ —_pregunta con tristeza.

—Veo que aun no tienes idea de nada, no iba a permitir por nada el volver a perderte, y si estoy así es que si tú mueres, la vida ya no tiene ningún sentido, tú hubieras sido más fuerte.

—No lo creo.

—Ya no digas nada, y antes de que otra locura pase, necesito decirte algo.

—… ¿De qué se trata?

—de Uchiha…

— ¿Eh?

—Deidara de Uchiha, ese será tu nombre, quería haberlo preparado mejor y sobre en un mejor lugar… ¡Pero al diablo con todo! ¡Cásate conmigo Deidara! —responde enérgico y sonriente.

El abalanzarme de felicidad hacia él era una clara respuesta, estaba tan feliz, me quedé con él en nuestro adolorido estado, ni siquiera me acordaba de ello.

.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que íbamos a hacer?

—Pues… ¿Recuerdas el auto fantasma?

—Uhm... ¿Sí? —respondo confundida.

—No era otra cosa que la herencia Uchiha de ir sin un plan a los problemas sin importar matarse.

— ¿Eh?

.

_(FlashBack)_

_Fue un desastre de cita doble. Si antes pensaba que Naruto era un tonto, este día lo confirmaba. Después de dejar a Sakura en su casa, lo único que quería era llegar a dormir._

_De nuevo gracias a la prisa, olvidé las llaves. Itachi ya nunca se queda en casa, así que no tuve de otra que trepar la barda que da al patio trasero con la esperanza de que haya olvidado cerrar la puerta trasera. Después de casi media hora, logré entrar, pero para mi sorpresa de ese día, Itachi se dirigía hacia acá con dos amigas más, y mis pantalones estaban muy altos como para desatorarlos en ese momento. Rápidamente me escondí adentro del Ferrari, a esperar a que se fueran y que yo pudiera entrar._

_— ¡I-itachi! ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que tenías un Ferrari? —pregunta más emocionada que ofendida una boquiabierta rubia._

_— ¿El Ferrari? Al diablo con ese… ¡El Lamborguini!... ¡UN LAMBORGUINI! —corrige Hidan igual de impresionada._

_—Nunca he querido que los toques, no sabes manejar bien Deidara—murmura entre dientes Itachi._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— ¡Nada!_

_— ¡Esto es estupendo! ¡Podemos usar estos dos para rescatar al abuelo! —opina emocionada Hidan._

_—Muy bien, iré por mis cosas para conseguir algunas armas—dice Itachi dirigiéndose a la casa._

_—De acuerdo Itachi, aquí te esperamos—dice Deidara._

_— ¿Rescatar a su abuelo? ¿Armas? ¿Llevarse los autos?... ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —levanté un poco la vista teniendo cuidado de que no me descubrieran, ellas se encontraban recargadas en el otro auto—.Es la amiga de Itachi y su hermana… ¿Qué están tramando?_

_—… ¿Estás segura de esto Deidara?_

_—Sí, quiero enfrentar a Sakura yo misma, no quiero perder a nuestro abuelo y no quiero arriesgar a Madara, sé que él es fuerte, pero no se qué plan tenga en la manga—responde angustiada._

_—No te preocupes, Itachi y yo nos arriesgamos por ti—coloca una mano en su hombro y suspira—.Aunque espero que ella no lleve a alguien más a que acabe con nosotras._

_—No lo creo…pero es a lo que me arriesgo._

_— ¿Itachi? ¿Acabar con ellas? ¿Qué acaso piensan en ir a matar a alguien? —pensaba Sasuke confundido._

_Poco después Itachi regreso y fueron a conseguir armas. Según por lo que dijeron regresarían solo para llevarse los autos. Cuando me aseguré de que ya se habían ido, llamé a Madara y le conté todo, aunque no sabía lo que era. Él se quedó callado unos segundos, pero su reacción me decía que sabía lo que pasaba. Me dijo que me quedará tranquilo y colgó, pero yo también tenía el presentimiento de que iban a correr peligro. Corrí a mi habitación por otros pantalones, y mi bate de beisbol. Regresé a prisa al patio trasero, no sabría cual de los autos se llevaría Itachi, así que tendría que jugarlo a la suerte._

_._

_Y para mi suerte de ese día, me equivoqué de auto, pero pude ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaba sin que se percataran de que estaba ahí. Cuando la cosa no podía ser peor, después de ver cómo le disparaban a Madara, pude ver que mi tío Izuna se acercaba con varios compañeros. No lo pensé dos veces y me decidí a crear una distracción para que ellos pudieran llegar sin ser vistos, así que encendí el auto y lo estrellé con el de los mafiosos._

_— ¡Demonios! ¡Ahora nunca me dejarán conducir! —piensa mientras trata de conducir acostado._

_Cuando todo comenzó a recuperar un control, salí corriendo del auto para ayudar a Itachi. De lejos pude ver que se encontraba bien, pero tenía en su regazo a un sujeto que al parecer estaba muerto._

_—I-itachi—comencé en voz baja, no sabía que decir._

_Volteó a verme sin decir nada, regresando a seguir contemplando a su compañero. Lo conocía, sabía que él era un gran amigo de Itachi. _

_Esa vez, me ayudó mucho que Itachi fuera fuerte para mí, yo lloré sus lágrimas, pero me sentía un inútil porque en ese momento, no podía hacer nada._

_—Sasuke…_

_— ¿Eh?_

_—Gracias…fuiste muy valiente por venir aquí—me consoló con dulzura._

_—Lamento mucho el no poder ayudarte, si hubiera estado en este auto, tal vez el siguiera-_

_—Esto no es tú culpa—se para cuidadosamente dejando a su compañero abajo—.Además…—choca dos dedos derechos en mi frente—si estás aquí es porque todo allá terminó bien._

_—S-solo pude darles una oportunidad…Madara y…Deidara están-_

_—Pero esa oportunidad fue la que ayudó a que los demás acabaran con todo._

_—Supongo que sí._

_Separa sus dedos, haciéndome creer que de nuevo me daría un toque. Desde pequeño eso siempre significó que por ahora, yo le era un estorbo, o que no tiene tiempo para mí—. ¿Eh?_ _—se acercó a mí y besó mi frente._

_—Fuiste el héroe esta vez, Sasuke…_

_(Final del FlashBack)_

_._

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Él está herido? —pregunta angustiada.

—No te preocupes por Sasuke, seguramente solo le dolió el zape de Itachi, después de todo…era su Lamborguini.

—Que bueno.

—…Oye Deidara…

— ¿Sí?

—Yo abría dado la vida por ti desde el principio—le susurra con dulzura.

—Lo sé…lo siento…—responde con tristeza.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

….

Han pasado dos meses, y aún me siento tan culpable por lo que le pasó a Kisame, y aún más doloroso el tener que decirle adiós.

—Oye Itachi… ¿Puedes venir a mi estudio un momento? —le pregunta Madara a lo lejos.

—Si…ya voy—responde desganada.

Ya en el estudio, Madara se sienta frente a ella con mirada seria—.Itachi… ¿Recuerdas a Usagi Uchiha?

—S-si, lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues porque…el está vivo Itachi—le dice con un sonrisa.

— ¿Q-qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡El avión se desplomó en el mar! —Responde sorprendida—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—No es ninguna broma, el sobrevivió y pudo localizarme.

—…Han pasado diez años… ¿porqué hasta ahora?

—No es fácil regresar a tu país después de una situación así, y menos cuando crees que ya no tiene sentido si toda tu familia está muerta…si creyó que tú estabas muerta.

—…Usagi—dice para sí con tristeza.

—Él ya se encuentra aquí, no en la mansión pero… ¿quieres verlo?

—N-no~, no se~— responde entrecortada rompiendo a llorar. Reencontrarse con un amor perdido después de lo que pasó, la hacía sentirse peor.

Madara la acerca hacia él para abrazarla—.Desahógate Itachi, ya ha sido demasiado fuerte—le susurra con dulzura—, no tienes que actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, ambos pueden volver a empezar.

—G-gracias tío Madara…siempre has sido un padre para mí—le responde sollozando.

—Y tú…siempre has sido mi nena consentida—le dice con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Aclaración: _La extraña forma de responder de Hidan y la confusión al escuchar fue el motivo y principio de la locura de Sakura.

_Aclaración:_ Las condiciones para poderse quedar con Samehada yo me las inventé.

_Aclaración:_ Es como el primer encuentro de Itachi y Kisame en el manga, Kisame se enamoró de Itachi desde el principio (en mi fic claro).

_Aclaración:_ A mí se me figura (o si es) que Samehada es muy pesada.

Reviews?


	9. Epílogo

La serie de Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis retorcidos y perversos pensamientos sin fines de lucro.

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

* * *

Después de ese amargo episodio, muchas cosas buenas llegaron.

Hidan y Kakuzu se casaron poco después, y unas semanas después, Madara y yo. Fue una gran boda, y qué se diga de la luna de miel en París.

El estar con Madara me hacía tan feliz, a pesar de ser ahora su esposa, no podía evitar el hacerme la difícil de vez en cuando, ya que acceder a sus fantasías era sofocante, aunque no había por donde ya que amaba que me hiciera la difícil, y siempre ganaba.

Han pasado dos años, Hidan y Kakuzu han tenido a su primera hija, Shiro. Itachi y Usagi también se casaron, ambos siempre se extrañaron, y que se diga que Itachi defendió su amor en varias ocasiones antes las tantas admiradoras de Usagi, propio de la familia Uchiha, aunque la memoria de Kisame, siempre la va a acompañar.

Y era cuestión de tiempo, el que Madara me dijera, que ya era tiempo de formar una familia.

Me había comprado ese negligé que tanto quería que usara, pero por alguna razón se comportó como en una noche normal, y no como un gran pervertido.

—Dime Deidara, ¿no te sientes mal? —le pregunta divertido.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

— ¿No sientes ningún tipo de mareo? ¿No tienes hambre?

— No Madara… ¡Y ya deja de picarme!—le reclamo molesta.

—Entonces creo que no me he esforzado lo suficiente.

—Pues, será mejor hacerlo en serio esta noche.

—Y conste que tú lo dijiste—le responde con picaría.

.

No tardaría en volverme a preguntar, ha pasado un mes y yo no he tenido ningún síntoma.

Contemplo mi vientre frente al espejo, solo por ello me molestaba que no estuviera enorme, cuando me percató de la cicatriz que la bala me dejó, muy cerca de la matriz. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que reflexionar sobre ese detalle, aquellas palabras del doctor que tal vez, podía ser la causa.

.

_ (FlashBack)_

—_Tuviste suerte de que la bala en la matriz no te haya infectado._

_— ¿Voy a estar bien?_

_—Sí, sólo que aún hay que verificar que no vayas a tener problemas de ningún tipo._

_— ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar?_

_—Que no puedas tener hijos, pero eso sólo puede saberse con el tiempo, si no hay ningún síntoma o respuesta._

_(Final del FlashBack)_

_._

No podía ser esa la razón por la cual aún o haya sucedido nada, tenía que comprobarlo, en serio que no podía ser eso. La maldita prueba no da ni negativo ni positivo, tenía que verificarlo, y si fuera verdad, no sabría cómo decírselo a Madara, no soportaría el hecho de que no lo fuese a tomar de la menor manera, ya que desea una familia conmigo, y yo también.

Estaba llorando, era temprano, así que debía salirme ahora y no verlo, sequé rápido mis lágrimas y corrí a la puerta de entrada.

_—_ ¡Oye Deidara! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —pregunta Madara a sus espaldas.

— ¡Madara! Nada, sólo voy a visitar a Hidan.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No está bien, gracias.

— ¡Espera!

No pude salir ya que él me tomó del brazo preocupado. De seguro se dio cuenta, y no soy buena para mentiras exprés.

—No es nada, vi una película algo emotiva, s-solo eso—respondo nerviosa.

Se acerca a mí y seca mis lágrimas.

—Tus lágrimas no son por eso, dime—le dice con dulzura.

—Es solo que, no puedo decirlo—responde volteando la mirada.

— ¿Porque no puedes? ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedo decirlo ahora! No me sigas, llegaré más tarde —.Mi cara se veía triste de nuevo, y lo notó, mi moto estaba afuera y me fui rápido sin darle más explicaciones.

Ahora que había armado una escena, no podía pasar de este día. Pero no había caso, y lo peor es que nunca se lo había dicho, ¿cómo podría decírselo ahora que estamos casados?

…..  
~

—Deja de llorar Deidara, no me gusta verte así.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer Hidan? ¿Y si de verdad es por eso?

— ¿En serio crees que sea por eso? ¿Y si es otra cosa?

— ¿¡Pues que otra cosa pudiera hacer! ¡Si Madara es estupendo, uhn! —respondo ofendida.

—Bueno pero, si Madara te ama lo comprenderá y no le importará eso.

—El doctor me lo había insinuado hace mucho tiempo, lo había olvidado, y jamás se lo comenté.

—Deja de mortificarte, hay muchas formas de embarazarse, y más si el dinero no es un problema que claro, no es.

—No lo sé Hidan.

—Ya te dije, no te preocupes.

En ese momento sentía que el estómago se me revolvía.

—… ¿Deidara?

— ¡Tengo que ir al baño! —le dice apresurada.

— ¿Estás bien Deidara? —le pregunta Hidan fuera del baño.

—Vomité, creo que el sonido fue bastante claro—responde molesta.

— Pues… eso puede ser una buena señal.

— ¿T-tú crees?

—Sí, vamos con el doctor, ese podría ser un síntoma de embarazo.

— ¿Tú crees?

Y lo era, el doctor nos había explicado que a veces los síntomas pueden atrasarse, pero yo ya tenía una semana de retraso, estaba totalmente confirmado. Y aquella prueba, solo estuvo mal en un tenso momento.

—"Felicidades, está usted embarazada".

.

Estaba tan feliz, me hubiera gustado que ambos nos hubiésemos enterado al mismo tiempo. Se hacía oscuro, no esperaba el decirle la noticia.

— Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que pasa? —.Preguntaba Madara al ver entrar a Deidara.

Estaba tan sonriente que ya era confusa la situación para él.

—No lo entiendo.

No había porque entenderlo, me colgué sobre de él, estaba tan emocionada que quería que primero no dejara de prestarme atención.

—Hoy estás muy cariñosa conmigo, ¿podrías explicarme que sucede?

—Te lo diré todo sentados en el sofá.

—Bien… ¿quieres que siga cargándote?

—Sí, sí quiero—le dice emocionada.

—Bie~n—se sientan juntos—. ¿Ahora si vas a decirme lo que pasó?

—Perdón por haberte preocupado, eso sólo que cuando me dijiste que ya debería ser tiempo de que los síntomas llegaran, me asusté tanto al recordar que por culpa de la bala, ese podía ser el problema.

— ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que…?

—Sí, acabo de confirmarlo.

—…hay no, Deid-

—Tengo una semana de retraso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —pregunta confundido

—Madara, estoy embarazada.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Es en serio?

—Nunca te mentiría con algo así.

…

Era horrible, sentía que moría. La voz de Madara me sonaba tan lejana y al tenerlo a centímetros de la camilla, lo acerqué a mí atrapándolo del cuello de la camisa., tomando tanto aire para no sonar entrecortada.

—No esperes otro más—.Amenacé en medio del dolor. Y en serio que lo cumpliría si no fuera porque estaba muriendo.

—No te preocupes, terminará pronto—.Contestó con calma.

.

Madara se quedó inmóvil y en silencio cuando entró a quirófano. Las manos le temblaban, no supo si era producto del nerviosismo…y sólo entonces lo comprendió…un solo pensamiento que hacía eco en la mente del Uchiha.

"_Vamos a ser papás_."

Y aunque lo sabía desde hace nueve meses, nada se comparaba con el momento final. Después de varias horas pude entrar a ver a mi pequeño subordinado.

—Es igual a ti—.Era niño, de cabellos oscuros e indefinidos ojos café, igual a su padre.

—No lo creo, debe ser igual a ti—remataba Madara con un dedo al oído.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

—Es muy escandaloso—responde divertido.

— ¿A sí? —contesta Deidara ofendida.

—Lo digo en broma, ¿has pensado en un nombre para él?

—…Takeshi.

—Takeshi Uchiha, sería bueno darle un hermanito.

—Vaya que eres imposible.

— ¿Qué acaso no quieres un hijo más? ¿Una niña?

Dos años después tuvimos a nuestras dos nuevas hijas, mis gemelas con cabellos de oro. Con el paso del tiempo se definieron sus personalidades, Takeshi, el hermano mayor, es la viva imagen de su padre, autodominante, muy persistente, pero al igual que él, tan encantador. Mis hijas Takumi y Tetsuya son iguales a mí, amables y amistosas, aficionadas al arte y la música, pero al igual que yo, posesivas y temperamentales. No cambiaría nada de ellos por nada.

— ¡Hermano! Una vez más por favor—.Reía Takumi encima de Takeshi.

—Ya te dije que no, ambas pesan y ya estoy cansado.

—Pero aún queremos jugar—decía con pucheros Tetsuya encima también de su hermano.

— ¿Porqué no se lo piden a papá? él nunca se los ha negado.

...

—Uno.

— ¿No puedes esperar hasta la noche?

—No me niegues esto, te prometo que no será muy largo.

—Está bien—.No podemos besarnos como quisiéramos en el día ya que Takumi nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de interrumpir.

— ¡KYAAA! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —entraba Takumi emocionada.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Por qué nunca me dejas disfrutar de tu madre? —le dice divertido.

— ¡Papi! ¡Haznos de caballito! ¿Sí? —.Pedía feliz Tetsuya acercándose a Madara.

— ¿A las dos? ¿No prefieren un poni? Les aseguro que no se cansará de jugar con ustedes.

— ¿No quieres jugar con nosotras? —Madara simplemente no puede con esa carita triste.

—Claro que quiero jugar con uste-

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! —.Antes de poder acabar de decir esa frase, las niñas ya estaban encima de Madara, cuando noté que Takeshi veía la misma escena con aburrimiento.

—Al parecer tus hermanas ya te han torturado demasiado.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Pero~, ahora tú serás el que juegue.

— ¿De verdad? —reacciona feliz.

—Claro que sí, ¡ven acá mi amor!

F-I-N

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Divertido? ¿Genial?

Tuve problemas con muchas partes, pero al final quedó bien.

Después de meses de terminar la novela, se me ocurrió continuar con otras historias, no como una secuela, pero con los mismos personajes. La recopilación tiene el título de "El matrimonio" y pronto la pueden encontrar en mi perfil o con la misma clasificación.

_Aclaración:_ Usagi significa conejo. Me gustó el nombre para él ya que el nombre de Itachi significa comadreja.

_Aclaración:_ Madara no le había entendido bien y le hizo creer que no podía tener hijos.

_Aclaración: _Takumi significa, explosión.

_Aclaración: _Takeshi significa hombre fuerte.

¿Reviews?


End file.
